


Interstellar Hero (Old)

by Syber_Slash



Category: Elite Dangerous (Video Game), 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: F/M, Izuku's quirk is theoretically insane, Midoriya Izuku Has a Quirk, Orphan Midoriya Izuku, Sorry Not Sorry, This fic is self-indulgent, Tough, UA is a University, mineta and shinsou are in 1-A, so if you don’t like something
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-04
Updated: 2020-02-08
Packaged: 2020-04-07 20:56:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 38,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19092979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Syber_Slash/pseuds/Syber_Slash
Summary: This fic has been rewritten and uploaded in a new post. You can check this fic out for minor spoilers, depending on when you read this compared to the new one.





	1. Taking Flight

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to this little side project. This has been an idea in the back of my mind for months now, but recently came to a head, making writing anything else very difficult. Due to this, i decided to hell with it and began writing. Do not expect any kind of regular uploading for this, as it is only a side project, it will also not be as detailed nor serious as my main fics.
> 
> Enjoy this while i work on every thing else, toodles.

“Speech”  _ ‘thoughts’  _ **“Quirk/Celeste”**

 

Enjoy ^-^

  
  
  


It was a usual day for Izuku. Another day of being ousted at the orphanage, of being beaten for something he couldn’t do anything about.

 

For being quirkless and an orphan.

 

His mother had died when he was three. His “father”, turned out to be a villain, and he killed Izuku’s mother after she found out, but not before she could get Izuku to safety.

 

Since that day, Izuku had been living at a local orphanage, but his life quickly turned for the worse when his quirk never manifested.

 

The orphanage workers however never took him to a quirk specialist, so it wasn’t know if he truly was quirkless or if it just was an unnoticeable quirk, but it didn’t matter to the other kids.

 

To them he was useless, a freak, since he lacked what everyone else had.

 

What was worse, was that the workers did nothing to stop them from hurting him, physically mentally.

 

So, here he was, sat at Dagobah municipal beach, which had been transformed into a dumping ground after the tides brought in trash from the ocean.

 

He was 15 and had finally had enough, and ran away from the orphanage, bringing what supplies he could to try and survive. It wasn’t like anyone would miss him.

 

He had been planning this for years, but couldn’t truly enact his plan until he was 15, as no one would accept his as even a part time worker before then.

 

Izuku had managed to put together a small shelter out of the trash at the dump, to rest in overnight.

 

As he sat in his small shelter, he began to think.

 

_ ‘Guess this is my life now, living at a trash dump. But I guess it’s still better than living in that orphanage’ _ thought Izuku as he sat curled up in a ball.

 

Izuku began to tear up.

 

_ ‘I just want to leave this place. Nothing good can be found here’ _

 

**“Responding to user’s desire. Requirements met. Preparing for construction”**

 

Izuku’s head shot up.

 

“Who’s there?” asked Izuku becoming increasingly nervous.

 

He didn’t get a chance to continue his train of thought, as he felt a surge of something going through his body.

 

He looked down at his hands, to see them arching with electricity.

 

“What in the-“ muttered Izuku, before suddenly knowledge seemed to flood into his mind.

 

**“Construction ready, initiate at user command”**

 

“Is this, my quirk?” muttered Izuku in disbelief, tears appearing at the edges of his vision.

 

It didn’t last long, as Izuku recounted what had happened moments before.

 

“Release the energy?” asked Izuku himself a loud.

 

**“Releasing. Recommending user to stand back during construction”**

 

Suddenly, from Izuku’s body a large amount of electricity arched out from his body, striking the many piles of trash around the beach.

 

Moments after this, Izuku witnessed something unbelievable.

 

The many piles that had been struck by the electricity began to float, coalescing in a giant ball above the beach.

 

It was a good thing it was in the middle of the night, otherwise there likely would have been mass panic.

 

After a few moments the orb began to glow a soft blue and shaping into a long shape.

 

It then began to descend to the ground, still glowing, before touching the ground on three legs.

 

After a moment of it having been in contact with the ground, it stopped glowing, revealing an immense construct, which could only be labelled a spaceship.

 

It was coloured black with golden lines running down the length of it in several angles.

 

“What the heck” asked Izuku a loud.

 

He was immensely surprised when someone answered him.

 

**“Greetings Commander. My name is Celeste, your ships Artificial intelligence. Please step aboard”** said an unknown voice, calling itself Celeste.

 

“Excuse me, what?” asked Izuku In confusion.

 

**“Izuku Midoriya, you are the commander of this vessel. Please step aboard so we may depart”** continued Celeste.

 

As that was said, a staircase began to descend from the middle of the ship.

 

Izuku, deciding to see where this was going, walked to and up the stairs, entering the ship.

 

As soon as he entered the ship, the doors behind him closed.

 

**“Please follow the lights towards the changing room, to equip you with a suit capable of withstanding the vacuum of space, in the case of unexpected depressurisation”** guided the AI, as lights on the floor began to pulse in a guiding pattern.

 

“A suit? And vacuum of space? Is this a spaceship after all?” asked Izuku as he began to follow the lights.

 

**“Yes, Commander. This is an Anaconda class vessel under your command capable of interstellar flight and instantaneous travel to other star systems”** explained Celeste as Izuku continued to follow the lights on the floor.

 

“Wait. Instantaneous travel to other star systems? You mean faster than light travel?” asked Izuku as he came to a stop, the implications to shocking.

 

**“Yes. This ship is equipped with a Frame Shift Drive, capable of generation a gravitational field allowing the ship to reach faster than light speeds. For travel between star systems, the drive causes the ship to enter what is called the “Witch Space”. This space is a space between dimensions, which allows the ship to reach other systems with ease”** explained Celeste.

 

Izuku was shocked. Humanity had dreamed of faster than light travel for centuries, even as research into space travel was halted by the introduction of quirks, and here he was, having apparently created a ship capable of doing just that with nothing but his quirk.

 

“This, this is a lot to take in” replied Izuku after a few moments.

 

**“Understandable, Commander. It is a lot of information at once”** agreed the AI.

 

Izuku stood for a moment, before continuing to follow the lights through the corridors of the ship.

 

Eventually he reached a door where the lights ended. When he reached it, it opened, revealing a room which looked like a bedroom, or small apartment.

 

“What’s this room?” asked Izuku, confused by the AI bringing him there.

 

**“This is your living quarters. If you enter, you will find a suit in a panel on the wall. Please put on the suit”** guided the AI.

 

Izuku was pleasantly surprised. He entered the quarters, to find a kitchen, bedroom with a proper bed and a bathroom with with a shower and bathtub. And then on the wall in the lounge area, was the suit mentioned.

 

“Is this the suit?” asked Izuku as walked over to the suit and examined it.

 

**“Yes, Commander. It has been made with your measurements to maximise comfort while worn”** assured Celeste.

 

Izuku looked at it for a moment, before going to his new bedroom to put it on.

 

After several minutes, and trial and error, he walked out of the room wearing his new suit.

 

“You’re right, this is comfortable” said Izuku as he walked over to the panel and grabbed the helmet provided.

 

**“That is good, Commander”**

 

“So, what now?” asked Izuku.

 

**“Please exit your quarters, and make your way towards the cockpit”** answered Celeste as the door opened and lights began to pulse once again.

 

Izuku did as asked and exited the room, following the lights once again.

 

After walking in silence for a little while, he arrived at a door.

 

The door opened, and revealed a room with three rooms, and large windows showing the surrounding area.

 

**“Please take a seat in the main seat ahead of you”** requested Celeste as said seat turned around to allow him to sit.

 

“This is still quite a lot to take in” said Izuku absentmindedly as he walked over and sat in the chair, which swivelled back around a moment after.

 

**“Please put on your straps, and we will prepare for take off”** asked Celeste as panels came to light.

 

Izuku did as asked, and several holograms appeared before him.

 

“Pre-flight checklist?” read Izuku aloud.

 

**“Yes Commander, to allow you to figure out what the controls do”** explained Celeste.

 

Izuku hummed in acknowledgement, before gripping the controls and figuring out what was what.

 

After each control was used, the checklist disappeared.

 

**“Please activate ship thrusters, and gain altitude”**

 

Izuku did asinstructed, remember which controls did as such.

 

The ship began to hum, as thrusters activated around the ship, before fully activating and lifting the ship off the ground.

 

**“Please retract landing gear, and point the nose of the ship straight up, and increase throttle to maximum”**

 

Izuku, once again did as instructed pointing the nose of the ship straight up into a ninety degree angle.

 

After reaching an altitude of 60 kilometres, Celeste spoke again.

 

**“Activate Frame Shift Drive and gain distance from planetoid”**

 

“Uh, how do I do that again?” asked Izuku, not remembering which button did as such.

 

**“Button on the top left of the right hand panel”** answered Celeste.

 

Izuku pressed the button, and immediately a hologram popped up showing the FSD charging.

 

After a few moments, the bar filled, and Celeste began counting down along with a time on screen.

 

As it activated, light outside became distorted, turning it into a cone of blue.

 

Then suddenly, everything became clear, but also began to move away remarkably fast.

 

“Wow, this is incredible” remarked Izuku as he awed at the sight outside the window.

 

**“I believe it would be a good idea to attempt landing on the Moon first, to get used to approaching planets”** suggested Celeste as Earth got increasingly farther away.

 

“That sounds like a good idea. Uh, where is the Moon?” agreed Izuku, before rubbing the back of his head sheepishly.

 

**“The system has already been scanned, so look at the panel to your left, under navigation”** guided Celeste.

 

“Ah, right, I’ve got it” Izuku found the option easily, and targeted the Moon.

 

Izuku proceeded to the moon, attempted several approaches and landings, before moving on to explore the solar system further.

 

This was merely the beginning of Izuku’s exploration of space, and escape from Earth.


	2. Return and Rescue

“Speech”  _ ‘thoughts’  _ **“Covas” Regular Bold for sound effects.**

 

Enjoy ^-^

  
  
  


It had been two years since Izuku’s quirk created his ship, the Anaconda, and had spending almost all of his time in space, with intermittent trips back to earth to resupply food and other necessities.

 

Today was another resupply run, but it was anything but the usual.

 

**“Commander, I have reconnected to Earth’s media, and there appears to be an incident in progress”** spoke Celeste as they got near earth.

 

“Incident? What kind?” asked Izuku, intrigued by the AI’s decision to inform him. It must’ve been bad if she informed him.

 

**“According to the media, the new international space station, is experiencing a full evacuation, after it suffered large amounts of structural damage from glancing space debris. However, the pod meant to bring them off, is malfunctioning and refuses to detach from the main station”**

 

Izuku immediately became alert.

 

“Celeste, does the Anaconda have the capability to dock with the station?” asked Izuku as he performed a scan.

 

**“There is a modular hatch, capable of adjusting to various docking methods. It should be capable of docking to the stations hatches”** replied Celeste, as Izuku locked onto the stations coordinates.

 

“Prepare the hatch. We’re going in” informed Izuku as he adjusted the ships course.

 

**“Understood, Commander. Shall I prepare the passenger cabin, and seal all accessways leading away from the cabin?”** asked Celeste as sounds began to emit from somewhere in the ship.

 

“Yes, if you would. I wouldn’t want them to be standing while we enter the atmosphere” It became very bumpy after all, due to the speed of the ship and turbulence from airflow.

 

**“Affirmative, Commander”** and with that, nothing could be heard except for the Frame Shift Drive, and Izuku’s beating heart as he begged to every god there was that he would make it in time.

  
  


**____View Change____**

  
  


Hinata Yamase had accepted that they weren’t going to get home. The pod refused to detach, and the station was losing air at a fast pace. They only had enough for another 3 hours at the pace it was leaking.

 

“Did you all get a chance to say goodbye to your families?” asked the Danish astronaut, Henrik Rasmussen in English.

 

“Yes, I got a chance to say goodbye to my husband and my parents” answered Hinata, the Japanese astronaut.

 

Agreement was heard from the five other astronauts, each from different nationalities.

 

Silence fell on the pod again, the only sound being the creaking of the station and the sound of air escaping the air tanks.

 

“Anybody got a game to play, while we wait?” asked the American astronaut as he broke the silence.

 

“I have UNO, is that fine?” answered the English astronaut, as she pulled out a pack of card from her back pocket.

 

They then got ready, sitting down in a circle and passing out cards.

 

**Fwoomp**

 

Everybody’s head shot up as a sudden flash entered through the viewports.

 

“What was that?” asked the Danish astronaut, sounding quite panicked.

 

“I don’t know. Nothing on the station could make that sound” answered Hinata, the Japanese astronaut, as she crawled over to the viewport where the flash came from.

 

Hinata’s eye shot wide as she took in what she saw.

 

“What the fuck?!” yelled she loudly as she kept looking outside.

 

Everyone turned to her, silent, before someone asked what they were all thinking.

 

“Did the station blow up?” asked the Chinese astronaut.

 

Hinata was silent for a moment, staring out the viewport, before turning to her fellow astronauts with a look of pure shock.

 

“No, it wasn’t from the station. I, really don’t know what to say, take a look for yourselves” answered Hinata as she moved to the side, letting the other astronauts see outside.

 

Everyone gasped loudly at the what they saw.

 

Outside, what could only be described as a spaceship, was approaching the station.

 

As it got closer, they soon realised that the ship, was immense, likely as big, if not bigger than the space station itself.

 

Suddenly, the American astronaut yelled out an order.

 

“Someone contact ground control. We need to let them know that someone, or thing is here” as he pointed towards the console in the pod.

 

The British astronaut wasted no time getting to work, contacting ground control. Meanwhile, outside the spaceship could be seen turning its side towards the station.

 

Moments after this, something began to emerge from the side of the ship, moving towards the station.

 

It didn’t take long before they realised what it was.

 

“Is that a docking port?” asked Hinata out loud, as she followed the docking clamp as it approached the station.

 

Moments after this, the clamp made contact with the station, causing it to shudder slightly, before subsiding.

 

Then barely a second after the shudder subsided, a loud staticy noise emitted from around the pod, before turning into a voice.

 

“Hello, I am the pilot of the spaceship you see outside. I wish you no harm, and merely seek to help you. I know the pod won’t detach, and I implore you to come onboard, least you wish to suffocate when the air runs out” said the voice, inviting them onboard.

 

The astronauts shared looks, not quite believing what was happening.

 

Luckily, someone took command.

 

“Alright, this sounds… shady, to say the least, but do we have much more of a choice? If there’s a chance we can return to our families, then I say we go for it” says Hinata as she gestured to the pods hatch.

 

“I agree. If there’s a chance to see my family again, then I’ll take it” said Henrik as he agreed.

 

The other astronauts expressions turned from unsure and worried, to determined.

 

“Has ground control been informed about what’s going on?” asked the American astronaut as he turned to the British astronaut manning the comms.

 

“Yes, they know of the situation, and are ready for whatever happens. They recommend we take the chance” answered the British astronaut.

 

They all shared one last look, before steeling themselves.

 

Hinata opened the pod’s hatch and floated out into the one of stations many corridors.

 

It didn’t take long, before they arrived at the docking port that the spaceship had attached to.

 

Hinata, wasted no time opening the hatch, not wanting to begin second guessing their decision.

 

The hatch opened, revealing a brightly lit corridor.

 

They all shared one last look, before they one by one entered the corridor, with Hinata in front, and Henrik right behind her.

 

After floating down the corridor for a couple moments, the reached what looked like a metal door.

 

As they approached, they metal door suddenly slid open.

 

Startled, but undeterred, Hinata entered the door, finding herself in a small room.

 

When everyone had entered the room, the door slid shut once again, but also making othersounds, as if more doors than one closed.

 

They all looked around the room, before they were all startled.

 

**“Greetings. Welcome aboard this vessel. My name is Celeste, this vessels artificial intelligence, or AI. Before you continue further, the Commander would like you all to put on the suits provided here”**

 

Right as the AI finished, several panels along the wall opened, revealing several smaller rooms, each with some kind of suit inside, along with a helmet.

 

**“If you require assistance at any point, then notify me and I shall assist as I am capable”**

 

Once again, all the astronauts shared looks, before they all entered their own rooms.

 

As they entered, a door closed behind them, giving them privacy as they changed.

 

As they changed, each of them realised that their suits fit them perfectly, as if someone had and tailored them.

 

Of course, this caused everyone to become suspicious, and ask the ships AI how this was possible.

 

They were each given the same answer.

 

**“Your records were easy to gain access to. This was to facilitate your comfort as we return you to Earth”**

 

None of the astronauts liked that answer.

 

After several minutes of trial and error for each of them, they finally got the suits on.

 

The last one to exit their changing room was Henrik, having long legs, made it difficult for him to put the suit on, but he managed nonetheless.

 

**“Now that you all have out on your suits, please follow the lights. They will show you to your seats”** instructed Celeste as a door on the far side of the room opened, meanwhile, sounds began to emit from the the door they had originally entered from, likely the clamp retracting.

 

Having no other choice, they exited the room into a long corridor, with many different doors along it.

 

The lights were pulsing, guiding them about halfway down the corridor.

 

Where the lights ended, was a door that opened as they stood in front of it.

 

Inside was what looked like an airplane cabin, with several rows of seats, including windows on the sides, giving them a view outside the ship.

 

**“Please take a seat, strap in and we will depart”** instructed Celeste.

 

They all did as asked, some taking window seats, while other sat beside them.

 

There were two straps, going over the shoulders and meeting in between your legs.

 

Once everyone had strapped in, Celeste spoke up again.

 

**“Straps secured. A warning before we go. It will be a bumpy ride, so prepare for turbulence”**

 

“Turbulence? It’s pretty obvious there’ll turbulence when we enter the atmosphere” said the American astronaut gruffly.

 

**“It is not only in atmosphere. Supercruise can be turbulent, even without air”** explained Celeste.

 

“Supercruise?” asked Hinata wondering what that meant.

 

**“Supercruise is faster than light travel between planets”** elaborated Celeste.

 

The reaction was immediate.

 

“FASTER THAN LIGHT TRAVEL?!” yelled ever astronaut in shock.

 

**“Please be calm, we are taking off. Please relax as we return to Earth”** advised Celeste before the ship began to move.

 

The ship began to move, seeing as the station began to move away from them.

 

Shortly after, a humming began in the back of the ship, betting louder, but nowhere near deafening levels.

 

Then, suddenly, the ship shuddered and they could see the Earth suddenly moving faster.

 

Except, it wasn’t the Earth, is was them, moving at thousands of kilometres a second.

 

“Oh my god” muttered the British astronaut, eliciting nods of agreement that no one saw.

 

Then they began to approach Earth, coming in at a low angle.

 

The humming gradually decreased, before staying at a low level.

 

The humming however, was completely deafened by the sound of the ship moving through the atmosphere. The turbulence was immense, but not as much as the shuttle that took them to space in the first place, but that didn’t stop them from gripping their chairs.

 

After a two minutes of this, it stopped as suddenly as it began, followed by the humming sound loudly throttling down.

 

They were now several dozen kilometres above the ocean, moving at surprisingly high speeds for a ship of this size.

 

“Excuse me, Celeste was it? Where are we going?” asked Henrik as he continued to stare out the window in awe.

 

**“We are heading towards Japan, the commanders birthplace. He wishes to deal with his own government more than the others”** explained Celeste as she spoke over the intercom.

 

“He’s human then?” asked the British astronaut.

 

**“Correct, however I have been forbidden from divulging anything else, I apologise”**

 

“I’m just glad we weren’t kidnapped by an alien” said Hinata out loud, getting several laughs in return.

 

Before long, they were met with a sight outside.

 

“Hey, look. Jet fighters” said the American astronaut suddenly.

 

Sure enough, outside a small squadron of fighters had shown up, following the ship on its sides.

 

“Guess they’re here to guide him In?” wondered the German Astronaut, finally speaking up.

 

“Or make sure he doesn’t actually kidnap us” countered Henrik.

 

Nobody liked the second idea.

 

After several minutes of flying, the ship began its descent.

 

“Looks like we’re getting close now” exclaimed the British astronaut excitedly.

 

Sure enough, shortly after she said that, land appeared beneath the ship, showing they were indeed nearing the end of their ordeal.

 

It finally began to sink in with all of them. They would get to see their families again.

 

It didn’t take long, before sobs were heard from several people around the cabin as everything boiled over.

 

Meanwhile, the ship was approaching a military base nearby, having been notified by the incoming ship that this was where it would land.

 

When they reached the airbase, the ship did not land immediately.

 

“Why are we hovering?” asked the German astronaut out loud.

 

**“The Japanese military have prepared a force to take the ship, against the Commander’s request, as such, we will remain airborne until the stand down. If not, we will turn elsewhere”** explained Celeste, answering the man’s question.

 

“Ah, I can see why he’d be unhappy about such a development. The Japanese military as always been… over reactive” added Hinata, knowing well what they could be like.

 

After several minutes, the ship began to move again.

 

Before anyone got a chance to ask what was happening, Celeste answered.

 

**“Military refused to pull back their troops. As such, we are moving to the secondary landing site”** explained Celeste.

 

“And that is?” asked the American.

 

**“UA University”** answered Celeste simply.

 

Shock and confusion spread throughout the astronauts.

 

“UA? Why there?” asked Hinata.

 

**“The Commander has two reasons. One, UA’s principle is a more agreeable person than the government is, and second, they are the only other place where both the ship can land and you all can receive any medical attention that may be needed. The school has already been notified of this development”** answered Celeste in a long winded explanation.

 

Looks were once again shared.

 

“Guess we’re going to the world’s most famous hero school then” said the American with a shrug.

  
  


It took a while, but eventually they reached the grounds of UA. What they hadn’t thought about, was the fact that it was a school day, and class was in session.

 

The area the ship was supposed to land at, was currently being used by one of the heroics classes, as could be seen by their brightly coloured costumes.

 

The instant they realised the ship was headed for them however, they quickly moved out of the way.

 

The ship however once again hovered above the ground for a moment, before sounds emitted from the bottom of the ship and it descended to the ground.

 

The landing was surprisingly smooth, considering the ships size.

 

The sounds of what could only be the ships thrusters could be heard shutting down, as the ship had made landfall.

 

**“The ship has landed. You may now unstrap yourselves and exit the cabin. Once again, please follow the lights to the exit”**

 

They did as suggested, and immediately moved towards the door.

 

The exit wasn’t far from where they had been sitting, luckily for them since their legs were unused to gravity, even with the exercise they did on the station to maintain their muscle and bone mass.

 

They entered a room of sorts, with a small area in the middle surrounded by a railing.

 

**“Please step inside the area in the middle and you will be brought out of the ship”** explained Celeste, as the lights guided them towards the middle of the room.

 

They did as asked.

 

Once they were in the middle of the railed in area, an alarm began to sound out, as yellow lights began to flash.

 

There was a sudden hissing sound, before the area they were stood on began to move.

 

The platform descended, bringing them to the ground.

 

Once the got far enough down, they could see that they were surrounded by heroes and students alike.

 

The heroes among the group jumped into action at the sight of the astronauts coming down on the platform.

 

“Cementoss, contact the authorities” shouted a scruffy looking man, with a weird white scarf.

 

“Understood” acknowledged the blocky man.

 

As soon as the platform came to a stand still on the ground, the heroes had them secured.

 

“Is anyone hurt?” asked a purple haired lady with red glasses.

 

“No, none of use were near the area hit” answered Hinata in Japanese.

 

“Near the area hit? Wait, You’re the NISS’s crew!” exclaimed a blonde man wearing sunglasses in English.

 

“Yes. Whoever is flying this ship, saved us when we couldn't get the pod to detach from the station” answered the British astronaut.

 

“Incredible” muttered a man with a, digger shovel on his head?

 

“This is a truly curious turn of events” said a chipper voice suddenly.

 

Suddenly, out of the scruffy man’s scarf, appeared a mammal of some kind.

 

“Greetings astronauts. My name is Nedzu, the principal of this university” greeted the rodent as he jumped,of the man’s shoulder.

 

The astronauts were speechless, having not known about the principals true identity.

 

“Yes, I am indeed an animal, not a human with an animal quirk” Nedzu answered the unasked question.

 

“O-oh” replied the group in tandem.

 

Before they could continue, the platform behind them began to raise back up into position.

 

“How curious indeed. We have had reports from around the world, from military and civilians alike, of an object seen in the sky and a strange light in the sky. The light was apparently seen going towards the NISS’s location, before disappearing, then after a while reappearing and moving towards the surface” explained Nedzu as he examined the ship curiously.

 

“That would be the effect of the Frame Shift Drive bending space to travel beyond the speed of light” explained a new voice.

 

Everyone except for two people jumped.

 

“I assume you are the pilot?” asked Nedzu aloud.

 

“I am. What of it?” replied the voice, which was emitting from the ship.

 

“Why did you help? You’ve not interfered for two years now, so why do this?” asked Nedzu as he put his paws behind his back.

 

“I was in a position to help, what more of a reason do I need?” responded the pilot.

 

Nedzu was silent for a moment, before gaining a glint his eyes, that caused the heroes around him to take a step back, even the scruffy looking man.

 

“Ever considered becoming a hero?” continued Nedzu.

 

The pilot was silent for a moment.

 

“Once, before everyone around me shot the idea down” answered the pilot eventually.

 

“After today, I’d say you can become a hero. Why not become one here?” asked Nedzu.

 

The pilot was silent once again, before speaking again, sounding as if they were on the edge of tears.

 

“Y-you would let me become a hero?” asked the pilot, voice sounding disbelieving.

 

“Of course. You could be of great help with this ship of your, a great rescue hero” answered Nedzu, voice full of honesty.

 

The pilot was silent once again, but for longer this time.

 

“You’re not just trying to get me out of the ship, right? To examine it and replicate the technology?” asked the pilot after a while.

 

“No. You have my word as the principal of UA, that I will do no such thing. This ship is your property, as only a quirk could create this. No other country has the technology for this” answered Nedzu, voice leaving and face leaving no room for doubt, he was being honest.

 

The pilot went silent again.

 

After awhile of silence, a sound emitted from the front of the ship.

 

From the middle of the ship, a staircase emerged, extending towards the ground.

 

Everyone moved towards the staircase, which had reached the ground before they managed to get to it.

 

Then the pilot spoke again.

 

“Come up, Nedzu. Bring someone you trust if you wish, but only you and the other person. If anyone else tries, I am taking off and never making contact with Earth again, besides resupplying” said the pilot as a door at the top of the staircase opened.

 

Nedzu looked up the stairs, before turning around to look at the UA faculty.

 

“Aizawa, you’re with me. The rest of you, make sure the school is safe, and the astronauts are taken care of. Tell the students school’s out for the day. Understood?” ordered Nedzu, he pointed to them.

 

“Yes sir” replied the heroes.

 

Nedzu then walked over to the scruffy man-Aizawa and climbed up to the man’s shoulder. When the rodent was situated on the man’s shoulder, he walked up the staircase.


	3. Beginning of the future

“Speech”  _ ‘thoughts’  _ **“Celeste”**

 

Enjoy ^-^

  
  
  


Izuku was sitting in the cockpit, rubbing his to try and clear away the tears.

 

**“Izuku, are you alright?”** asked Celeste, using his first name, which she rarely did.

 

“I-I’m a-alright, just so happy. No one’s ever told me I could be a hero, and now I might have a chance to actually become one” assured Izuku as he reminisced on old times.

 

**“I'm glad that you are alright. Now, I believe you should make your way to your quarters, before your guests arrive”** advices Celeste with a soft tone, one someone wouldn’t expect from an artificial voice.

 

Izuku finished calming down and cleared the remaining tears from his eyes “You’re right. Celeste, would you please turn on the kettle? I hear the principal enjoys tea quite a lot” asked Izuku as he got out of his chair.

 

**“Of course, Commander”**

  
  
  


Izuku did get to his quarters before the principal and his cohort made it, preparing some tea and what little snacks he had on hand.

 

_ ‘I hope he enjoys camomile, and peanuts’ _ thought Izuku as he looked at the cups and bowls assembled on the table.

 

If he wanted to change anything, then it was too late, as the door to Izuku’s quarters opened, revealing the Pro hero Eraserhead and the UA principal.

 

“Greetings Nezu and Mr. Eraserhead, I trust you had little issue getting here” greeted Izuku, still wearing his tinted helmet, meaning Eraserhead and Nedzu couldn’t see his face.

 

“No, no, thanks to your AI companion, it was easy navigating the corridors. I must say, it truly is an immense thing, isn’t it?” assured Nedzu before marvelling at the ship once again.

 

“It is, isn’t it. I heard you enjoyed tea, so I took the liberty to prepare a pot. I hope you don’t mind camomile” replied Izuku as he gestured to the pot of tea in the middle of the table.

 

“Ah, thank you, and camomile is excellent, perfect for a relaxing conversation” assured Nezu as he jumped off of Eraserhead shoulder.

 

“Wonderful. Please, take a seat” continued Izuku as he invited his guests to the table.

 

Nedzu obliged, while Eraserhead looked around the room, scrutinising every corner and every wall, before deciding to approach the table.

 

Izuku did not miss the detail and decided to investigate “Is something wrong, Eraser?”

 

Eraserhead, being a pro hero, did not flinch as he was addressed “You can never be too careful around unknown variables, and you’re unknown” replied Eraserhead as he sat in the chair next to Nedzu who’s seat had a booster to allow the small rodent to see above the table.

 

“Understandable, you are an underground hero, as such I wouldn’t expect anything else” Izuku did not miss the slight twitch of the man’s eyebrow at the use of his position.

 

“Before we begin, can I just ask how you know me? I try very hard to stay away from the public eye” asked Eraserhead as he crossed his arms in front of his chest.

 

“Oh, that’s easy. Before I began to venture into space, I was an avid hero fan, I still am in fact, so I explored every nook and cranny of hero work, eventually stumbling upon the underground heroes. You’re name and work stood out among all the heroes I could find. You became my inspiration, before my dreams were completely shattered” recounted Izuku, ending on a sad tone.

 

Eraserhead hummed for a moment.

 

“Call me Aizawa. It’s better than hearing my hero name spoken constantly”

 

Izuku’s head whipped towards the man, eyes wide behind the tinted glass.

 

“I-I, what? Are you sure?” asked Izuku in disbelief.

 

“I’m not convinced about you yet, but this is better than hearing you say my hero name constantly when addressing me” explained Aizawa.

 

“O-oh, thank you then. I guess since you’ve given me your name, I should give you mine” replied Izuku as he moved his hands to his helmet.

 

There was no fancy hissing sound, like in the movies, when he released his helmet and pulled it off his head, revealing a messing bed of black hair with green highlights.

 

“My name is Izuku Midoriya” introduced Izuku, as he gave his guests a bright smile, and moved to reach over and shake hands, or paw, with the principal.

 

Nedzu returned the gesture, grasping Izuku’s hand and giving a surprisingly firm shake for his size.

 

“A pleasure to make your acquaintance Midoriya” greeted Nedzu.

 

Izuku sat back down, before grabbing the pot of tea and pouring some into his cup. Once he was done, Nedzu did the same, however when Aizawa was offered he declined.

 

“Now, I believe we should go over some basic things before talking about your admittance into UA” began Nedzu, as he pulled out a notepad to write on.

 

Izuku gestured for him to continue, having nothing to say.

 

“First, how old are you Midoriya?” questioned Nedzu.

 

“I am 17” answered Izuku.

 

“And when did you “create” this ship?” asked Nedzu further.

 

“Roughly two years ago, when I was 15”

 

“And, how did you create this ship” continued Nedzu.

 

“I had just run away from the orphanage I lived at, leading me to Dagobah Beach in Musutafu. It was late at night, and my quirk activated as the requirements for its activation were met” answered Izuku as wore a frown.

 

“Orphanage? You lived at an orphanage?” asked Aizawa suddenly,.

 

“Yes. My mother died when I was three, and my dad was never in the picture”

 

“Why did you run away though?” continued Aizawa as he put his arms on the table, folded over each other.

 

Izuku hesitated to answer for a moment, before sighing.

 

“My life there was abusive. Since everyone thought I was quirkless, I was bullied by the other children, the workers did nothing to stop it and nobody wanted to adopt the quirkless,  _ powerless _ child” Izuku spat the last part out, like the words alone offended him.

 

“But, you evidently weren’t quirkless. Did they workers never take you to a quirk doctor?” Aizawa’s hands were now clenched into fists.

 

Izuku shrugged “They never saw any signs of a quirk, and decided to save money where they could” answered the greenette simply.

 

Aizawa was silent for a moment, before turning to Nedzu.

 

“After this, we are finding this orphanage, and we are shutting it down” said Aizawa with a voice that left no room for argument.

 

Nedzu’s expression was grim “I wholeheartedly agree Aizawa”

 

The expression disappeared quickly as he changed the subject.

 

“Enough of that. You said you were at Dagobah Beach when your quirk activated?” 

 

“Yes. It felt like a well of power opened inside of me, before coating my arms with electricity. The electricity then moved to many of the piles around me, which began to float and gather in a massive ball. The ball then began to glow blue, before shaping into the ship” explained Izuku as he gestured to where the electricity was.

 

“Fascinating. And you said there were requirements?” continued Nedzu, probing further.

 

“Yes. So far, I believe there are two requirements, but I no definite proof. The first requirement is materials, which in the case of my ship, was the piles of trash at the beach. The second, I believe is a strong desire or wish” explained Izuku.

 

“Desire? Well, what was it you desired most when it happened?” asked Nedzu.

 

“To escape from everything. I suppose my quirk interpreted that as escaping from Earth” answered Izuku, as he rubbed the back of his neck.

 

“Truly fascinating. You’re quirk is very interesting, if it is capable of creating something of this magnitude” remarked Nedzu with a large grin.

 

Izuku was very unnerved by the grin.

 

“Alright. You basically gave me the answers to my other questions with that point alone. I believe I have a plan for where to go now” said Nedzu as he rubbed his chin.

 

Izuku looked to the rodent, waiting for the answer.

 

“I wish for you to be apart of the heroics course, rest assured, you will not be replacing anyone, merely added to Aizawa’s class as the 21st student”

 

Aizawa groaned in the seat beside the principal.

 

“And since you are still technically a minor, and without a legal guardian, UA will become your ward and pay for any needs you may need”

 

That bit caused both Izuku to gawk wide eyed at the principal and Aizawa’s head to whip to stare at the principal in disbelief.

 

“UA becoming the ward of someone has never happened in the schools history, why do it now, Nedzu?” asked Aizawa as he schooled his expression.

 

“Because without a legal guardian or ward, we cannot attend UA, and him not becoming a hero, would be a tragic loss” answered Nedzu simply.

 

“But doing that will reveal him to the public” argued Aizawa.

 

“They will learn of him eventually anyway, also this way the government can’t attempt to take custody of him. It would reflect badly on them if they took an up and coming hero after he saved the lives of seven astronauts that no one else could save” explained Nedzu.

 

Aizawa sat silently for a moment, before sighing.

 

“You make good points” said he simply as he slouched once again.

 

“Now, Midoriya, do these arrangements seem satisfactory to you?” asked Nedzu as he turned his attention back to the still stunned spacer.

 

Izuku did however snap out of his trance when Nedzu addressed him.

 

“B-But, what about the entrance exam? Don’t I need to be tested or something?” asked Izuku worriedly.

 

“The exams have already passed, and so have the recommendation exams. This will be closer to an exchange student arriving. As for being tested, I believe what you did when you saved the crew of the NISS more than proved you have the heart of a hero” assured Nedzu.

 

Izuku pondered it for a moment.

 

“Well, since I’m not taking anyone else’s seat, then I don’t mind this arrangement. Thank you principal, this means more to me than you know” answered Izuku as tears began to prick at the corners of his eyes.

 

“No, thank you for being there when no one else was. This is the least we can do to thank you for saving those people” countered Nedzu as he stood on his chair and bowed in thanks to the boy.

 

They sat for awhile longer, chatting and going over what was to happen from then on. At the start of the new year, Izuku would be apart of heroics class 1-A, taught by Aizawa. They also discussed plans for other activities that they might be able to do now that Izuku was in attendance at UA.

 

Izuku would do nearly anything to repay what the principal was doing for him, and agreed to nearly all the suggestions the rodent came with.

 

This was truly the beginning of Izuku’s new life, and return to life on Earth.


	4. Not the actual chapter 4, just extra info

This chapter is just here to give you all a better idea of what Izuku's ship looks like and how big it is.

 

First we have size comparison. The ship is highlighted by a circle and an arrow.

 

 

I apologize for the low quality, but its all i have on hand.

 

Next is the paint job.

 

 

 

 

The paint job is predominantly black, with gold lines going along the ship, as seen in the pictures. This is my own ship from the game.

 

Next is the cockpit. Please ignore my character, he's just minding his own business.

 

 

 

 

As you can hopefully see, there is a seat on either side of the main seat. the seat my character is sitting in, is the seat Izuku sits in.

 

I hope this helped, and will increase your reading pleasure.


	5. Massive flying surprise

“Speech  _ ‘thoughts’  _ **“Celeste”**

 

Enjoy ^-^

  
  
  
  


The first day of school at UA was here, and the campus was bustling with students, new and old, arriving for class.

 

Heroics class 1-A was slowly filling up with students, some familiar with each other, and others not.

 

As the bell rang, a yellow bag appeared at the door to the class.

 

“You all took 8 seconds to quiet down? How irrational. You’ll all have to change that before the end of your first semester. Anyway, my name is Shoto Aizawa, and I’m your homeroom teacher” droned the man as he stood up from the ground and unzipped his signature yellow sleeping bag.

 

He then pulled out a uniform and addressed the class.

 

“Take one of these each and meet me outside. We’re going to be conducting a test”

 

Before anyone moved, a hand shot up.

 

“Yes, what is it Iida” asked Aizawa, tone dead.

 

“Sir, why is there an empty seat in the back?” asked the bespectacled boy.

 

“Ah, right. Guess he didn’t make it after all. Due to certain circumstances, we will have twenty one students instead of the regular twenty. He seems to not have made it on time, but he had warned about that possibility ahead of time. If you’re lucky, you may get to see him today” explained Aizawa earning confused looks from his new students.

 

“Enough of that, hurry up and change into these, we don’t have all day” rushed Aizawa as he practically threw the uniforms at the students.

  
  
  


After roughly twenty minutes, everyone was gathered outside the school.

 

“Hmm, twenty minutes, too slow. By the end of the first semester, you better have brought that down to five minutes, am I clear?” ordered Aizawa, receiving a chorus of  “yes sir” in response.

 

“Good, now today we are going to be conducting a quirk apprehension test. This will allow me to gauge where you’re at skill and strength wise” explained Aizawa as he gestured to the grounds behind him.

 

He then pulled out a ball “Bakugou, what was your score for ball throw in high school?” asked Aizawa as he directed his attention to the ash blonde boy.

 

“Seventy three meters, give or take” answered Bakugou nonchalantly with a shrug.

 

Aizawa then threw the ball to Bakugou “Not bad. Now try it with your quirk”

 

Bakugou grinned, before walking over to the circle drawn on the ground.

He did a few stretches before cocking his arm behind him.

 

“DIE” yelled the boy as he threw the ball, adding an explosion to launch the ball.

 

Everyone marvelled as the ball flew into the air.

 

However, someone quickly pointed something else out.

 

“Hey, what’s that?” asked a boy blonde haired boy, with a black streak running through it, as he pointed to a small glowing dot in the sky.

 

Everyone looked in the direction he was pointing, locating the light in question.

 

“Oh, that would be your 21st classmate” answered Aizawa nonchalantly as he watched the light.

 

Several students turned to look at their teacher in confusion, before realising he wasn’t going to turn away from the light and turning back to watch.

 

Then, moments after, the light disappeared.

 

“Where’d it go?” asked a pink haired, and skinned, girl.

 

“Give it a minute” answered Aizawa again.

 

They did, and after a few moments, a black dot appeared, growing slowly.

 

As it grew, a sound began to sound out, coming from the direction of the dot. It sounded like a mix between a jet engine and rocket engine.

 

Slowly, the dot grew bigger, and the sound louder, before becoming large enough for them to see.

 

“What the hell is that?!” yelled a short boy with purple orbs on his head.

 

“That, would be the world’s first fully functioning spaceship” answered Aizawa.

 

Moments after the words left his mouth, did the ship pass them all over head. The massive size of the ship managing to make even the school look small.

 

They all turned, to see the ship slow down, and descend down further, before landing on a very large concrete platform.

 

Aizawa grunted “Enough gawking. Bakugou, you managed to throw the ball seven hundred and sixty two meters”

 

Several shouts arose from the students.

 

“You can’t just expect us to let go of what just happened. We just witnessed a real life spaceship land, and you expect us to shake it off as an everyday occurrence?” yelled a girl with brown hair cut in a bob style, with pink puffy cheeks.

 

“It will be an everyday occurrence before long, so get used to it” responded the man gruffly.

 

The students fumbled, but said nothing further.

 

“How about this. Who ever gets the least amount of points, will be expelled immediately. Is that encouragement enough?” suggested Aizawa with a grin.

 

This immediately got the classes attention, and disapproval.

 

“Shut it. UA gives its teachers a lot of freedom when it comes to teaching, and this includes the policy on expulsion. So I recommend you all get to it” 

 

The tests began quickly, starting with the fifty meter dash.

 

During this, the enigmatic late comer arrived.

 

“Sorry I’m late Aizawa-sensei, i had to take a detour because of the extra weight, so it took longer than expected” apologised Izuku as he arrived, wearing the UA uniform outside his flight suit.

 

Aizawa shrugged “Don’t worry too much about it, it’s not like I was going to make you do this” replied Aizawa as he gave the boy a sideways glance.

 

“Wait, why doesn’t he have to do it?” asked a purple haired girl, with long earlobes.

 

“Because he’s already done this” answered Aizawa simply.

 

“What? How?” asked the girl again.

 

Aizawa looked at Izuku, who shrugged his shoulders, before looking back with a sigh.

 

“Because due to circumstances, as I mentioned, he has become UA’s ward, therefore I have known him for a while and have already made him do these tests” explained Aizawa.

 

Every student was now gawking at the boy, before someone spoke up in recognition.

 

“Wait a minute. If that truly is a spaceship, does that mean you’re the one who saved the crew of the NISS a few weeks ago?” asked a girl with black hair set in a ponytail.

 

“U-uh Yeah, that would be me. I was able to help so I did” answered Izuku.

 

Before anything else could be said, Izuku felt something impact into him.

 

“ACK” yelped Izuku as he fell on his back.

 

A set of floating clothes had rammed into Izuku, toppling him over.

 

He moved to rub the back of his head, before stopping as he heard a noise.

 

It was the sound of someone on the edge of crying.

 

Izuku looked at his chest, finding the floating set of clothes.

 

“Thank you” whispered a voice, cracking mid way through.

 

“Huh?” Izuku was confused. He had been allowed to see who his classmates were, and recalled this person to be Tooru Hagakure, but he was very confused by this reaction.

 

“You saved my aunt. Thank you so much” said the invisible girl as Izuku began to feel his shirt get wet.

 

Izuku’s eyes widened.

 

“Your aunt was onboard the station?” asked Izuku in surprise, loudly enough for the gathering class to hear, eliciting gasps from several of them.

 

Izuku could feel her nodding against his chest, but was too surprised to be embarrassed like he normally would.

 

“We had just said goodbye to her, before we got a call a few hours later saying someone had managed to rescue her against all odds. I’ve wanted to thank you so much for bringing her back to us” explained Tooru as she continued to cry softly into his chest.

 

Izuku, having been used to comforting some of the younger children when he lived at the orphanage, began to run his hand through her hair soothingly, while rubbing her back.

 

“You’re welcome. I’m glad I could help” whispered Izuku as he continued to comfort her.

 

Izuku then noticed his classmates staring at him and the girl, but his only thought was to comfort the girl crying against his chest.

 

He shot Aizawa a look, which the man recognised to mean “get going”.

 

“Alright everyone, let’s move on. Midoriya, bring her over when she’s calmed down” ordered Aizawa as he gestured for the other students to move on.

 

Aizawa might’ve seemed harsh and uncaring on the surface, but in truth he did care, and he wasn’t about to force the girl to do the tests in the condition she was in.

 

Izuku nodded to the man as he continued to comfort the girl in his arms.

 

Izuku decided to talk to her, hoping to help calm her.

 

“Am I right that your aunt was Hinata Yamase?” asked Izuku.

 

“Yes” replied Tooru quietly.

 

“I remember her. She was very nice and polite” continued Izuku, as he stared up into the sky.

 

Tooru merely nodded in agreement.

 

After a few minutes, Tooru finally calmed down enough for Izuku to sit up again.

 

“Are you feeling better now?” asked Izuku as he sat up with the girl on his lap.

 

“Yeah, thanks” replied the girl.

 

“Don’t mention it, I’m just glad I was there when it mattered” said Izuku as he smiled at her.

 

If Izuku could see her cheeks, he would see them light up into a brilliant red as she flushed at the cute boy, who’s lap she was now sitting in.

 

“I think we should get going before Aizawa-sensei gets grumpy” suggested Izuku after a moment of silence.

 

“Y-Yeah, s-sure” stuttered Tooru as she got up from his lap.

 

The stuttering did not go past Izuku, as he raised an inquisitive eyebrow, but decided not to probe further.

 

As the began to walk, Izuku made small talk.

 

“So, How is Yamase-san doing?” asked Izuku, genuinely interested in her well being.

 

“She’s doing very well, even considering she’s just been a few hours from death a few weeks ago, but she’s not letting it get to her” answered the girl with giddy.

 

“That’s good to hear. Is she planning on going back to space anytime soon?”

 

“She’s considering it, but she’s said if she does then it’s only for short trips, and not an extended stay in a station again”

 

Izuku hummed in thought.

 

“Do you think she’d be willing to join me on one of my expeditions sometime?” asked Izuku, thinking about one of his future plans.

 

Izuku couldn’t tell what she was feeling, considering her invisibility, but thought he could hear the sound of her head whipping to look at him.

 

“You’d let her join you on that huge thing?” asked Tooru incredulously as he sleeve pointed towards his ship.

 

“It can get lonely on long trips” answered Izuku as he shrugged, before putting on a grin as she began to laugh.

 

“Maybe, you’ll have to ask her yourself” finished Tooru.

 

“Guess I’ll have to”

 

They then met up with Aizawa and the other students moments after and Tooru took her turn.

 

Izuku couldn’t help but focus on her as the tests went on.

 

_ ‘She’s seems nice. Sounds pretty cute too. Wait what?’ _

 

Izuku shook his head, getting the thoughts out of his head. He had barely known her for ten minutes.

 

The tests wrapped up quickly as the others had already done most of the other tests, only waiting for Tooru to finish most of them.

 

Sadly, the peace wasn’t going to last.

 

“So, was he just allowed into the heroics course because he saved people? Can he even beat a villain if that thing is his quirk?” gloated Bakugou as he glared daggers at Izuku.

 

Izuku already knew that boy was going to be a pain.

 

“I don’t intend to fight villains, it’s not where my strong suit is. I intend to become a rescue hero” replied Izuku.

 

“Hah, what kind of hero doesn’t fight villains, that’s what they’re there for” said the ash blonde back with a cocky attitude.

 

“Only an idiot thinks like that. It’s going to get you and the people around you killed eventually. It makes you sound like you’re going to be the next Endeavor” responded Izuku.

 

Bakugou however did not seem to like that last remark, and immediately blasted himself towards Izuku.

 

Izuku merely stood still, even as the explosive blonde got nearer.

 

Before the blonde could reach close enough to Izuku, he was wrapped up in white bonds.

 

“Bakugou. I’ll give you this warning once. Never. Attempt to attack your classmates or anyone else outside of training again, otherwise, I’ll expel you immediately. Understood?” warned Aizawa as his eyes glowed red from his quirk.

 

Bakugou was silent for a moment, glaring at Izuku, before grunting in affirmation.

 

“Good” finished Aizawa as he let go of Bakugou and turned off his quirk.

 

Bakugou immediately stomped off, going back to standing away from the majority of the class.

 

“Alright, now that you’re all finished, let’s tally the scores” Aizawa then pulled out his phone, and showed the combined scores from all the tests.

 

Tooru had ended up in 17th and Mineta had gotten last, followed by Shinsou who got second to last.

 

“NO, I CAN’T BE EXPELLED” yelled Mineta as he shook his head.

 

“Oh, the expulsion threat was a lie” added Aizawa.

 

Everyone stared in silence.

 

“It was just a logical ruse to get you all to perform at your best” admitted Aizawa with his trademark grin.

 

Then the shouting began.

 

“It was pretty obvious. I guess I should have said something” said Momo as she apologised to her classmates.

 

_ ‘Yeah, you should have’ _ thought the class.

 

“Not entirely correct Yaoyorozu-san”

 

Everyone turned to look Izuku who had spoken up.

 

“What?” asked Momo incredulously.

 

“From what I know of Aizawa, if he thought any of you, no matter your position on the board, didn’t have the potential to be here, then he would have expelled you” explained Izuku as looked at his teacher, who seemed slightly proud of his students inquisitiveness.

 

“Not bad problem child” was all Aizawa said before turning on his heel, causing him to miss the horrified looks on most of his students faces.

 

“Go change and meet up back in the classroom. Midoriya, the principal wanted a word with you when you got back. Go see him” ordered Aizawa as he looked over his shoulder at Izuku.

 

Izuku immediately began walking to Nedzu’s office, while the others exchanged looks before doing as Aizawa said.

 

Aizawa walked around a courier further along.

 

“GREETINGS AIZAWA” greeted a booming voice.

 

Aizawa stopped and turned lazily.

 

“All Might. You spying on children for a living now?” asked Aizawa as he greeted the large man.

 

“OH, SO YOU NOTICED ME. WELL, I THOUGHT IT WOULD BE A GOOD IDEA TO SEE THE NEW GENERATION IN ACTION, HOWEVER I MUST SAY, MIDORIYA’S ENTRANCE WAS BEYOND A SURPRISE” admitted the hero as he looked around the corner at Izuku’s ship. He had not seen the ship in action before today.

 

“He’s a problem child, but he’s got a lot of potential as a hero” replied Aizawa.

 

“AND THE OTHERS?” asked All Might further.

 

“They all have enough potential to be worth keeping, but we will see in the future” replied the scruffy hero, before continuing on his way.

 

“YOU’RE AN INTERESTING PERSON AIZAWA, BUT I DON’T THINK WE’RE GOING TO BE ABLE TO SEE EYE TO EYE” remarked All Might as he watched Aizawa’s retreating form.

  
  
  


Izuku was walking down the hallway towards Nedzu’s office, a trip he had gotten used to as he would return from intermittent trips to space in the time before school started.

 

When he arrived at Nedzu’s office, he knocked on the door before entering immediately, knowing Nedzu was expecting him.

 

“Hello Izuku, How was the latest trip?” asked Nedzu as Izuku entered the office.

 

“It went well, but I miscalculated the weight of the cargo and had to take a detour, meaning I arrived late” answered Izuku as he sat down in the opposite Nedzu.

 

“Ah, well I guess it is a good thing Aizawa already had you do the quirk apprehension test, yes?” responded Nedzu as he poured himself and Izuku some tea.

 

“I suppose so” agreed Izuku, as he prepared his tea with sugar.

 

“Speaking of your arrival, you caused quite a ruckus at orientation when you arrived. It was very amusing watching students, new and old, panic as you flew overhead” added the rodent with a chuckle.

 

“Oops. I apologise for that sir” apologised Izuku as he bowed.

 

“No need, I got a laugh out of it, and it gave me a reason to discuss the subject anyway.Now enough of that, I wished to ask you for a favour” continued Nedzu as he got down to business.

 

“Depends on the specifics I guess” replied Izuku as he took a sip of his tea.

 

Nedzu grinned, and proceeded to explain his plan to the greenette.

 

When he finished, Izuku sat in thought for a moment.

 

“It could work, if I lower the output of the ships beam lasers to levels where they can’t do permanent damage to my classmates. Why not” answered Izuku as he grinned at the principal who grinned back.

 

“Excellent. I will have the teacher tell your classmates that something came up, and you were needed to help” finished Nedzu.

 

“Sounds good. If that was all, I should probably return to the class”

 

Nedzu gestured for him to do as such.

 

Izuku stood up, bowed and left the office, walking back to his class.

 

When he arrived the classroom was abuzz with activity, students mingling in different groups and chatting animatedly.

 

Moments after he entered, he was tackled again, but this time managed to stay on his feet.

 

When he looked down, he was once again met by a floating uniform.

 

“There you are Midoriya” greeted Tooru as she clung to his chest excitedly.

 

“U-uh hi there, Hagakure” greeted Izuku back, but this time very conscious of the fact a girl was clinging to his chest, rather tightly as well.

 

“I wanted to get to know you some more. Come over here” said Tooru excitedly as she began to pull him towards a corner of the classroom, oblivious to the knowing looks of many of the other students.

 

Izuku was too nervous to object and let her pull him towards one of the groups assembled in the room.

 

“I hope you guys don’t mind that I brought Midoriya over” asked Tooru as her and Izuku got to the group, consisting of a boy with a tail, Ojiro, a larger boy with a rock like head, Koda, and a boy with large lips, Satou.

 

“Nah, it’s cool with me. He saved your aunt right? That makes him cool in my book” replied Satou as he gave Izuku a thumbs up.

 

“It’s fine. Midoriya is alright” answered Ojiro as he smiled at Izuku.

 

Koda said nothing, but nodded an gave a small thumbs up to show he was alright with it.

 

“H-hey, it’s nice to meet you three, my name’s Izuku Midoriya. Pleasure to meet you” greeted Izuku.

 

The other three introduced themselves, and the five of them quickly began to chat among each other.

 

_ ‘This might be better than I thought it was going to be’ _ thought Izuku as he looked out the window.


	6. A battle and a fright

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Random Interstellar Hero chapter here. For those of you reading my other fics, the next several uploads will likely be for Viridian and Ironsbane, as I've had a sudden motivation boom for it, and may or may not already have three chapters ready for it?
> 
> Thanks to my betas for editing this chapter.

“Speech” _‘thoughts’_ **“Celeste”**

 

Enjoy ^-^

  
  
  


The previous day had ended with little worth noting, other than the odd fact that Izuku went back to his ship, claiming sleeping outside of his ship quote “makes me wake up in a panic”, as he had apparently found out early on in his stay at UA.

 

He did however show up at the dorm building the next morning, wanting to spend what time he could with his new classmates, and first friends in over a decade.

 

“Midoriya? Are you ok?” asked Tooru, who had taken a seat beside him at the table.

 

“Hmm?” asked Izuku as he turned to look at where he believed her eyes were.

 

“You kinda zoned out, and began to stare at your cereal intently” explained the girl as he a floating wrist band moved towards his bowl.

 

“Oh, I was? Sorry, I was just deep in thought” explained Izuku whisky rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly.

 

“Oh, ok. As long as you’re alright” added Tooru cheerily.

 

Izuku smiled, grateful for the girls cheery attitude. It had made the evening prior much more lively than it had been in a long time, well if you didn’t count certain encounters Izuku had had in the deeper parts of space.

 

“We should probably finish our breakfast and get ready for school” said Izuku as he scooped the last of his cereal into his mouth.

 

Tooru hummed in agreement, quickly finishing her own cereal.

  
  
  


School up until lunch had been uneventful for class 1-A, being nothing other than regular school stuff.

 

However, shortly after lunch, a familiar sound reverberated from the back of the school.

 

“Hey, isn’t that Midoriya’s ship?” asked Ojiro from his desk.

 

Everyone turned to look out the class window, seeing that it was indeed Izuku’s ship, and it was flying off.

 

“Where’s he going?” questioned Ochako aloud, wondering why he was suddenly leaving in the middle of school.

 

As if to answer her question, the loudspeakers played a tune, meant to inform the students than an announcement was about to play.

 

“Apologies for that students. A situation came up and the ship was required, leading to the ruckus just now” spoke Nedzu as he explained the reason for Izuku’s suddenly departure.

 

“A situation? But that means he’ll miss our first foundational heroics class!” near yelled Tooru. She had been excited to see Izuku in action.

 

“I AM-“ the door to the classroom burst open “COMING THROUGH THE DOOR LIKE A NORMAL PERSON” boomed All Might as he burst through the door, in a definitely not normal way.

 

“ALL MIGHT” yelled the class, except for Bakugou, Todoroki and Kouda, in unison.

 

“GREETINGS CLASS. YOU ALL KNOW ME, BUT I AM ALL MIGHT, YOUR FOUNDATIONAL HEROICS TEACHER” introduced All Might as he stood behind the teacher podium in his signature pose.

 

“AS YOU JUST HEARD, YOUNG MIDORIYA WILL NOT BE JOINING US HERE. DO NOT WORRY, HE WILL BE BACK BEFORE LONG” assured All Might, having overheard some of the students concerns before entering.

 

“NOW, BEFORE WE GET STARTED, YOU MUST LOOK THE PART OF A HERO. BEFORE YOU STARTED YOUR JOURNEY HERE AT UA, YOU ALL SENT IN SPECIFICATIONS FOR YOUR COSTUMES. NOW'S THE TIME TO SEE THE END RESULTS” boomed All Might proudly as he pressed a small remote, with flair, causing several racks to open out of the wall, holding cases containing the class’s hero outfits.

 

“PUT THESE ON AND MEET ME AT GROUND BETA. I'LL BE EXPECTING YOU WALKING THROUGH THE ENTRANCE IN STYLE” said the large hero before literally running faster than the eye could see out to the field.

 

The students quickly collected their costume cases, before some raced off to the locker rooms while others walked at a brisk pace instead.

 

Before long the entire class was stood before All Might at Ground Beta.

 

“THESE SAY THE CLOTHES MAKE THE MAN AND WOMAN, AND THESE COSTUME CERTAINLY MAKE YOU ALL OFFICIAL HEROES IN TRAINING” boomed All Might stoically as he watched the class’s costumes.

 

“Sir, this looks like one of the fields we used during the entrance exam, does this mean we will be partaking in a large scale battle scenario?” questioned Iida, raising his hand as he spoke.

 

“CLOSE. YOU HAVE ALL MOST LIKELY SEEN VILLAIN BATTLES ON TELEVISION, HOWEVER STATISTICALLY MOST VILLAIN BATTLES ARE ACTUALLY FOUGHT INSIDE, AWAY FROM PRYING EYES. ORIGINALLY THE PLAN FOR TODAY WAS GOING TO BE TWO ON TWO BATTLES INSIDE, BUT THE PRINCIPAL DECIDED TO CHANGE THE PLAN, AS HE BELIEVED IT WAS A BIT TOO EARLY FOR INDOOR COMBAT” explained All Might, making sure everyone was following along.

 

“If that’s the case, what will we be doing instead?” asked Yaoyorozu, politely raising her hand as she spoke.

 

“WHAT WE WILL BE DOING, IS FIVE ON FIVE BATTLES, WHICH WILL TAKE PLACE HERE ON GROUND BETA AS A WHOLE” answered All Might as he gestured to the entirety of Ground Beta.

 

Shouts of excitement permeated the air, as class 1-A’s excitement grew.

 

“NOW, THE SCENARIO IS AS FOLLOWS. THERE WILL BE A HERO TEAM AND A VILLAIN TEAM. VICTORY IS GAINED BY EITHER TEAM KNOCKING OUT OR SUBDUING THE OPPOSING TEAM, OR IN THE HEROES CASE, GET TO THE MARKED OBJECTIVE. THE VILLAINS OF COURSE MUST KEEP THE HEROES AWAY, AND IF THEY MANAGE TO DO SO UNTIL TIME RUNS OUT, THEY WIN. DOES ANYONE HAVE ANY QUESTIONS? SHOW OF HANDS PLEASE” explained All Might, before turning away from the script he had pulled out to address the class.

 

Several hands shot up.

 

“YES, YOUNG IIDA?”

 

“How will the teams be decided?” asked the armoured student.

 

“EASY, IT WILL BE DECIDED BY DRAWING LOTS” answered the blonde hero.

 

“Lots? Why would you choose such a method?” questioned Iida, confusion evident in his voice.

 

“CAN ANYONE GUESS WHY I CHOSE THIS METHOD?” asked All Might, his gaze going from student to student.

 

A hand raised up after a moment.

 

“YES, YOUNG YAOYOROZU”

 

“It’s because I’m real life heroes rarely if ever get to choose their partners, often having to team up with the nearest hero” answered the raven haired girl.

 

“CORRECT YOUNG YAOYOROZU, GOOD JOB” All Might gave a thumbs up and a proud smile.

 

“ANY OTHER QUESTIONS?”

 

A hand raised up.

 

“YES YOUNG BAKUGOU”

 

“How badly can we hurt someone” asked Bakugou, a terrifying grin spreading across his face.

 

“I WILL STOP ANY ATTACK I DEEM TOO DANGEROUS OR DAMAGING, AND IF YOU IGNORE MY WARNINGS, I WILL NOT ONLY GIVE THE OPPOSING TEAM THE VICTORY, BUT THE PERSON WILL ALSO GET SUSPENDED, AM I CLEAR, YOUNG BAKUGOU?” warned All Might, tone deadly serious.

 

Bakugou’s face morphed into shock for an instant, obviously not expecting such a serious tone from the normally cheery hero, before it turned back to a scowl, whilst giving an acknowledging grunt.

 

“ANYTHING ELSE? NO? THEN LET US BEGIN”

 

All Might brought everyone into a nearby building, wherein the students not participating in the exercise would watch the others in action, alongside All Might.

 

“ALL RIGHT, EVERYONE COME UP AND PICK A LOT, THEN FIND YOUR TEAMMATES” All Might gestured to a white box, filled with pieces of paper.

 

After a couple minutes, all the pieces of paper were taken, and the teams formed up.

 

Team A consisted of: Fumikage Tokoyami, Yuuga Aoyama, Mezou Shouji, Ochako Uraraka and Hitoshi Shinsou.

 

Team B consisted of: Tsuyu Asui, Hanta Sero, Minoru Mineta, Rikidou Sato and Kouji Kouda.

 

Team C consisted of: Denki Kaminari, Momo Yaoyorozu, Kyouka Jirou, Shouto Todoroki and Mashirao Ojiro.

 

Team D consisted of: Katsuki Bakugou, Eijirou Kirishima, Mina Ashido, Tenya Iida and Tooru Hagakure.

 

“HAVE YOU ALL FOUND YOUR TEAMMATES?” asked All Might after giving the students a few minutes to find their partners.

 

No objections were heard, so All Might moves onto the next part, figuring out who fights who.

 

“ALRIGHT, LETS SO WHO’S UP AGAINST WHO. THE VILLAIN TEAM WILL BE, TEAM B, VERSUS, TEAM D AS THE HERO TEAM” called out All Might as he pulled out the lots from a second box, coloured black.

 

The two teams met eyes, some full of excitement, some determination, others fear.

 

“ALRIGHT, VILLAIN TEAM, TAKE A COMMUNICATOR EACH AND PUT IT IN YOUR EAR. NOW MOVE OUT TO THE OBJECTIVE, SET UP A PLAN AND WHATEVER ELSE YOU CAN THINK OF, THEN GET READY TO DEFEND” All Might was clearly excited.

 

The villain team did as asked before leaving the building to go set up at the objective.

 

“HEROES, YOU WILL BE GIVEN THE GENERAL LOCATION OF THE OBJECTIVE, as well as prep time to come up with strategies and to coordinate.

 

Bakugou sneered at that “I don’t need to strategise, I’ll blow them all away before they have a chance to stop be” gloated Bakugou, his ego showing its ugly head.

 

All Might stayed silent, but was internally pitying the boy for truly believing that.

 

Especially considering the area hazard they had set up.

 

Meanwhile, elsewhere high on the sky.

 

**“Telepresence link online. Connection stable. Preparing to launch”**

 

A boy grinned, as he rocketed off through the sky.

 

Back with the class, the prep phase was over, and the hero team was moving in.

 

Suddenly, All Might spoke through their communicators.

 

“AH, I FORGOT TO MENTION. WATCH OUT FOR THE STAGE HAZARDS, THAT GOES FOR BOTH TEAMS” you could practically hear the grin through the hero’s voice.

 

Kirishima turned to Ashido “Stage hazard? What does he mean by that?”

 

“It means we have to watch out, there might be someone or something here. Keep your damn eyes open” sneered Bakugou as his eyes darted around the area.

 

The hero team kept going, before they encountered the first sign of the villain team.

 

“Mineta’s orbs?” questioned Tooru aloud, the only sign she was there, besides her gloves and boots.

 

“Seems like it” agreed Iida.

 

“Keep your eyes open extras, I’m going ahead” sneered Bakugou as he literally rocketed ahead.

 

He didn’t get far, before a flock of birds suddenly flew into him, pecking him with their beaks.

 

“What the hell?! Get off of me you stupid feathered rats” yelled Bakugou as he attempted to blow them away with his quirk.

 

The birds quickly retreated in random directions, but they had completed they objective.

 

Bakugou had been distracted, and forgot to keep his eyes out for minetas orbs, which littered the ground below him.

 

He landed right on one of them, making his boot stick to the orb.

 

“What the- shit!” yelled Bakugou as he realised what had happened.

 

Suddenly, while the hero team was caught off guard, the villain team jumped out and attempted to subdue the hero team.

 

In the skirmish that followed, everyone was too preoccupied to notice the sound reverberated around Ground Beta.

 

The only noticed when a black object flew over their heads at high speeds.

 

Everyone, even Bakugou, stopped as the object flew past fast enough to create a sonic boom.

 

Everyone covered their ears, before looking in the direction the object flew.

 

“What the hell was that?!” yelled Mineta as he began to freak out.

 

All Might’s voice spoke, answering his question.

 

“THAT, WOULD BE THE STAGE HAZARD”

 

Both teams eyes followed the objects, their eyes widening as the object turned back to them, flying right at them at high speeds.

 

The object was flying fast, very fast.

 

Suddenly, as it reached close enough, it slowed, but didn’t stop.

 

Then, when it was some two or three kilometres away, something came from it.

 

A pair of laser beams shot out, impacting the ground and travelling towards the two teams.

 

Everyone, except Bakugou and Tenya who were stuck to the ground thanks to mineta, jumped out of the way, evading the beams as they passed through the area they had just been standing.

 

One of the beams just narrowly missed Bakugou, which he didn’t take kindly to.

 

As the object passed close by, he attempted to shot his strongest explosion at it.

 

The explosion actually made contact, but when the ship flew out, they could see some kind of blue dome around it, and the object itself having sustained no damage.

 

“What the fuck?!” yelled Bakugou, enraged that his explosion had been essentially ignored.

 

“We need to find cover, who knows what amount of damage those, beams, could do” advised Tenya, as he continued to attempt to lift his foot off of Minetas orb.

 

Both he and Bakugou didn’t need to try for long, as Ashido ran over and dissolved both balls, before everyone from both teams ran for cover.

 

The hero team ran into a nearby building, hiding from the object flying around.

 

“What the hell is that?!” yelled Tooru panicked.

 

“I don’t know, but we can’t move around freely with that thing out there” answered Kirishima, obviously also scared, but managing to hide it better.

 

Then they heard it, the sound of something akin to a jet engine.

 

The All turned to the entrance of the building.

 

Right there, pointing at them, was the object.

 

“RUN” yelled Ashido as she jumped up from their hiding place, towards the back entrance.

 

The others followed not far behind her, just narrowly avoiding the beams as they were fired into the store.

 

“Damn it! One of you go distract that thing while the rest of us secure the objective” ordered Bakugou, ignoring the negative responses he got from his teammates.

 

“I’ll do it”

 

All heads turned to Kirishima.

 

“Are you crazy?!” exclaimed Ashido as she stared bewildered at her friend.

 

“Bakugou is right, someone needs to distract that thing, or we lose this. I’m the toughest one here, with my quirk being what it is” Kirishima had a fire in his eyes as he said this.

 

“I’ll give you the signal over the communicator, be ready shitty hair” ordered Bakugou, before stalking over to the nearby exit, opening it to check if it was clear.

 

Kirishima nodded, before getting ready at the entrance to the front of the store.

 

Kirishima stood ready, while the others stood ready at the back entrance.

 

“Go!” yelled Bakugou over the comms, as he and the rest of the team ran out the back door.

 

Kirishima ran out, expecting to be blasted Immediately by laser beams.

 

What he found, was a deserted street. No flying object in sight, nor any of the villain team.

 

“Bakugou, there’s no one here” said Kirishima over the comms, getting a swear in response.

 

“Stay out, and try to get its attention if it show up” ordered Bakugou.

 

“Will do” answered Kirishima, before he started treading around, listening out for the object.

 

Meanwhile the other part of the team were slowly making their way to the objective, even Bakugou was taking it slowly and carefully.

 

They couldn’t hear the object, it wasn’t exactly stealthy.

 

After walking carefully towards the area the objective should be at, they arrived to an open plaza, where in the middle was the flag they were supposed to tag to win.

 

“There’s the objective, but where’s the other team?” whispered Tooru.

 

“Invisaling, go grab it. I don’t like doing it this way, but I don’t intend to lose this” ordered Bakugou as his eyes scanned the plaza in front of them.

 

Tooru didn’t respond for a moment, before sighing “Fine”

 

She removed her gloves and boots, before silently trudging over to the objective.

 

The moment she touched the objective, a horn blared.

 

“HERO TEAM, WINS” exclaimed All Might through both teams comms devices.

 

“WHAAAAAAT?!” exclaimed the villain team as they came out of their hiding places.

 

“Did you all forget I’m invisible?” asked Tooru from her spot next to the flag.

 

The sound of several facepalms reverberated through the plaza.

 

“TEAMS, PLEASE RETURN TO THE VIEWING ROOM, AND WE WILL DISCUSS THE EVENTS OF EXERCISE” 

 

The teams did as asked, some somber while others satisfies, and one silently fuming.

 

It took them awhile, but they eventually both teams made it back.

 

“WELL DONE OUT THERE TEAMS. NOW, DO ANY OF YOU HAVE ANYTHING TO SAY?” asked All Might, as he grinned at the students faces.

 

“Yeah. WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FLYING THING” yelled Ashido and Tooru as they glared at All Might.

 

All Might reflected the question “WHY SPOIL THE SURPRISE. YOU’LL KNOW EVENTUALLY”

 

No one liked that answer, and after deciding on the MVP of the match the other two teams moved out, Team C being the villains and A being the heroes.

 

The match went much the same as the first, them first moving, before shortly entering a skirmish.

 

Just like the first battle, the object attacked, firing its beams to split up the teams and send them scrambling.

 

This time however, the villain team had a plan.

 

Momo had created a cannon, using it to fire an explosive shell at the object.

 

But as with Bakugou’s explosion, it did no damage, a blue dome once again blocking it.

 

It did however knock the object off balance for long enough that the villains could initiate their counter attack against the hero team.

 

They managed to capture two out of three of the heroes, whilst then keeping the rest of them off the objective.

 

“TIMES OUT, VILLAIN TEAM, WINS” boomed All Might’s voice as time ran out.

 

After they had gone over the exercise, the mysterious object was revealed.

 

“How’d you all like the fighter?” asked a familiar voice over the loudspeakers.

 

“Midoriya?” asked Tooru aloud.

 

“The one and only. Come outside”

 

The class and All Might did as asked, leaving the building they were in.

 

The class paled, when the second they exited the building, they were face to face with the flying object.

 

“Relax guys, it’s only little old me” said Izuku teasingly over the loudspeakers.

 

“Wait, you’re flying that thing?” asked Kirishima nervously.

 

“Yep, this here is the Taipan fighter. This guy can fly almost twice the speed of sound and it’s firepower is nothing to scoff at, but most of you know that from first hand experience” introduced Izuku.

 

The paled looks of the class, morphed into looks of awe.

 

“Is that what the loud noise was when you first arrived? A sonic boom?” asked Iida as he looked over the fighter scrutinizingly. 

 

“Yes, it was, sorry if it hurt your ears” apologised Izuku.

 

While most of the of the class were looking the fighter owner in awe, one student was glaring at the fighter.

 

“Hey, Bakugou. You want a chance to see if you can destroy the fighter?” asked Izuku suddenly, obviously having noticed his looks.

 

Bakugou’s eyes widened, while the rest of the class erupted.

 

“Are you crazy?! You’re inside that thing!” yelled Tooru the loudest.

 

“I’m not” answered Izuku simply.

 

The class became silent.

 

“Wait, what?” asked Mina after a few moments.

 

“Yeah, I’m not in the fighter”

 

“But we can see you right there” said Tsuyu as she got close to the fighters cockpit.

 

As she did, the figure inside the cockpit suddenly fizzled away.

 

The class freaked out.

 

“Hey hey, calm down everyone, I told you I’m not in the fighter” said Izuku as he tried to reassure the class.

 

After a moment, the class calmed down, before addressing the big question.

 

“How are you controlling it then? Remote control?” asked Momo.

 

“Sort of? It’s called Telepresence. It basically puts my mind into the fighter, while my real body stays in the main ship” explained Izuku simply.

 

Before the class had a chance to react, they heard a clicking sound behind them.

 

They all turned around, to see Bakugou having pulled back the handle of his gauntlet, revealing what looked like the pin from a grenade.

 

“You sure you want your precious toy wrecked?” sneered Bakugou with a terrifying grin.

 

They couldn’t see it, but Izuku grinned back “I’d like to see you try Flashbang”

 

The class moved out of the way quickly, getting safely away before Bakugou released his attack.

 

He pulled the pin, releasing an immense explosion from his gauntlet which completely engulfed the fighter.

 

As the explosion dissipated, silence fell as everyone watched the smoke covered area the fighter had just been in.

 

Then the smoke dissipated.

 

Bakugou’s eyes widened.

 

Izuku whistled “Wow, you were close” he sounded impressed.

 

Bakugou’s shock turned to fury, as he watched the damaged fighter, still in one piece.

 

“How the hell is that thing still in one piece” yelled Bakugou.

 

“The shields held up long enough” answered Izuku nonchalantly.

 

“Shields?” questioned Shouji.

 

“You remember the blue dome that lit up when you attacked the fighter the first two times?” asked Izuku, getting nods in response.

 

“That’s an energy shield. It absorbs kinetic and energy damage, but after taking enough damage will collapse and need time to recharge. The fighters shield is much weaker than the main ship’s though” explained Izuku, as he did, the fighter was surrounded by the blue dome as it recharged.

 

Mutters emitted through the class, as they took in another incredible piece of technology Izuku’s quirk has somehow managed to create.

 

“Now, if you’ll excuse me, I need to get this fighter back. You actually managed to bring it down to less than 20% hull strength, Bakugou. That’s a feat” said Izuku as the fighter began to leave its place hovering over the ground, flying straight up towards the ship flying high above the ground.

 

“AND YOU WILL ALL GO CHANGE OUT OF YOUR COSTUMES. CLASSES ARE FINISHED FOR TODAY” added All Might as he dismissed the class, rushing off to the teachers lounge.

 

The class went to change, but many people’s thoughts lingered on Izuku and his ship. They were all interested in it, whether they were willing to say it our not.

 

When Izuku returned to the dorms later, after the class had been settled for a while, he was bombarded with questions.

 

One question however, stood above the rest.

 

“When can we fly in it?”

 

Izuku hadn’t thought they would already ask about it, as such, he didn’t have an answer.

 

But before the day was over, he was determined to get an answer for that question.

 

“Hello, Nedzu-san. I’d like to propose something”

 

The next day was going to be historic.


	7. Space trip and Love start

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeet i guess, i'm going to be making two more chapters for this, then likely move on to either Trust me or Enlargened Family.
> 
> Anyway, thank you to my betas as usual for helping me edit this 9100 word chapter, exactly 9100 words.

“Speech” _‘thoughts’_ **“Celeste”**

 

Enjoy ^-^

  
  


The day rolled over again, and it was now the third day.

 

It was also the day the vultures made their move.

 

“We’ve heard All Might is teaching, what do you have to say?” asked a reporter, who was questioning the teachers keeping them off the property.

 

“We have nothing to say” answered Aizawa, who was unluckily dragged out to stave off the hungry media.

 

“Then what about the giant object that has been seen flying to and from UA occasionally since the NISS incident?” asked another reporter, who stuck their microphone right up into Mic’s face, who had also been unfortunate enough to be drafted.

 

“Again, no comment. We give you one comment, you ask for ten more” answered Aizawa.

 

Mic leaned over to Aizawa’s ear “Can’t we forcefully remove them? They’re disrupting classes” questioned the blonde with an irritated expression.

 

“Don’t Mic, or they’ll start writing half-truths about you” answered Aizawa, secretly wanting nothing more than to kick all of them away.

 

Aizawa sighed “Let’s just lock up the gate, come on” Aizawa turned on his heel, followed closely by Mic.

 

A reporter seemed to take offence to that.

 

“Hey, come back here, all we ask is one comment” exclaimed the reporter indignantly as she stomped forward, ignoring the warnings from her fellow reporters to stop.

 

She barely walked four feet before an alarm went off and several giant metal plates shot out of the ground, scaring the reporter out of her skin, not literally but close.

 

Aizawa and Mic both had wide grins as they heard the woman’s shout of surprise.

  


Class 1-A was sat in the classroom, waiting for homeroom to begin.

 

“I wonder where Aizawa-sensei is?” wondered Asui aloud, her finger on her chin as she spoke.

 

“I think I saw him out by the gate a minute ago. Looked like he was fending off the media” answered Izuku as he pointed out the window from his seat in the back.

 

Just as he finished saying this, the classroom’s door opened.

 

Aizawa walked in, his raise set in its usual indifferent expression, but his eyes held something different.

 

“Morning class. The media was hounding the gate, that’s why I’m late” droned Aizawa, the look in his eyes being annoyance at the media.

 

Sounds of understanding rang out from the class as they nodded their heads.

 

“Now, first order of business, I forgot to do this yesterday, but you need to decide on class reps. Do it however you want, just don’t wake me up” Aizawa proceeded to lie down in his sleeping bag, and closed his eyes.

 

The classroom immediately erupted into loud chatter, as everyone stated their want to be class rep.

 

“Enough! We will get nowhere like this. I suggest we do a vote” Iida put a stop to the loud chatter, having had enough.

 

“But, Iida-kun, won’t everyone just vote for themselves?” questioned Uraraka.

 

“That is exactly why the person who gets multiple votes is fit for the position” answered the bespectacled boy.

 

“Do what you want, but be. Quiet” Aizawa used his quirk as he said this, immediately shutting up the class.

 

Iida quickly grabbed some paper and made a list of the class, passing it around the class as they wrote their votes.

 

By the end, Izuku somehow had four votes, while Yaoyorozu had three, and Iida two, while everyone else had one or zero.

 

“Excuse me, but what?!” exclaimed Izuku when he saw the votes.

 

“WHAT THE FUCK?!” exclaimed Bakugou angrily.

 

“Quiet” the class quickly quieted down as Aizawa spoke.

 

“The class rep will be Midoriya, and the vice rep will be Yaoyorozu” droned Aizawa lazily as he stood up.

 

A hand raised up from the back of the class.

 

“Yes Midoriya, What is it” sighed Aizawa.

 

“I would like to use my position as class rep to appoint Yaoyorozu as the class rep and Iida as vice rep”

 

Everyone turned to look at the green haired boy in surprised confusion.

 

“And pray tell, why do you want to do that?” questioned Aizawa, his eyes narrowing as he scrutinised the boy.

 

“Because I don’t want the position, for multiple reasons” answered Izuku simply with a shrug.

 

“Because of your activities outside of school?” questioned Aizawa vaguely, getting a nod from the boy “Fine, I’ll let it slide, but only because you have your reasons. As of now, Yaoyorozu will be class rep, while Iida is vice rep” decided Aizawa.

 

The class was surprised, but quickly shook it off as the bell rang and the door opened to reveal the excited face of Present Mic.

  
  


Classes had been fairly normal that day and it was now lunch, and Izuku had been wearing a suspicious smile all day.

 

“Hey, Midoriya? What’s got you smiling all day?” asked Tooru, who was sitting with Izuku, Ojiro, Satou, Kouda and Asui at a table in the corner, for Kouda’s sake as he was fairly shy.

 

“Oh, nothing, just excited about something” answered Izuku vaguely, his smile not faltering as he said this.

 

Tooru was suspicious, but didn’t press the matter, instead pressing another “Why did you give up the position as class rep?” questioned the Invisible girl, the other people at the table nodding in similar curiosity.

 

“Well as I said, I don’t want it, that and I have things outside of school that would get in the way” answered Izuku.

 

“Ah, I had been wondering why you gave away your position”

 

Every head turned to look at the speaker, seeing Yaoyorozu and Iida standing with their trays.

 

“Would it be alright if we sit with you?” asked Iida as he did a small bow, not being able to go full 90 degrees with his food.

 

Izuku looked around the table getting nods from everyone, though Kouda’s was hesitant.

 

“Sure” answered Izuku with a smile, moving over so the two could sit.

 

“Thank you. I had wanted to ask why you gave away your position as class rep, but we just overheard it. May we ask what you meant when you said ‘things outside of school’?” asked Momo as she sat at the end of the table, turning to Izuku.

 

“Ah, private matters, but they involve the ship, that’s all I’ll say” answered Izuku vaguely, shaking his hand dismissively.

 

Momo nodded acceptingly, before turning to her food.

 

“I do wonder one thing though” wondered Izuku aloud, a hand on his chin.

 

“What is it?” asked Ojiro.

 

“Who voted for me, and why?”

 

“Oh, I did” answered Tooru cheerily, Ojiro, Satou and Kouda answering similarly.

 

Izuku looked at them with raised eyebrows “You four? But why?” 

 

“You’re a good person and a thoughtful one. You saved my aunt remember, you didn’t have to, but you did and you asked for nothing in return when you did” answered Tooru as she hugged the boy, her emotions about the event still fresh to her.

 

Izuku flushed up at the contact, but ignored it in order to reciprocate the gesture.

 

“I voted because you’re smart but also kind” answered Ojiro, a smug grin on his face as he watched Izuku’s reaction to the girls hug.

 

“Pretty sure my reason and Kouda’s are the same as Ojiro’s” said Satou as he watched the scene before him with a grin, Kouda nodding beside him as he agreed with Satou, also watching the the display with a small amused smile.

 

“O-oh, t-thank you” replied Izuku, his old stutter breaking through slightly.

 

Tooru seemed to realise what she was doing when she heard his stutter, as she quickly let go “S-sorry Midoriya, I got o-overwhelmed again” apologised the girl shyly.

 

“N-no, it’s ok, I understand” replied Izuku, as he tried give her a reassuring smile.

 

Tooru didn’t reply, as she in her now very flustered state did not trust her voice, and instead sat silently and ate her food, ignoring the quiet snickers from the others present at the table.

 

“I voted for Iida” said Asui simply, getting a thank you from Iida as he bowed in his seat.

 

“I wonder who voted for me then” wondered Yaoyorozu aloud.

 

Izuku shrugged “Who knows, but does it really matter? The fact they voted on you means they trust you and your judgement” he smiled as he looked at Yaoyorozu, who smiled back in appreciation.

 

Before anything else could be said, an alarm went off.

 

“What the-“ Izuku was cut off as the cafeteria descended into chaos.

 

Students rushed out of their seats and towards the exit.

 

Iida caught a third year “Excuse me, what does the alarm mean?”

 

“It means there’s an intruder on campus” answered the student hastily.

 

Everybody’s eyes at the table went wide. An intruder? At UA?

 

They rose, but were stopped by someone.

 

“Wait, if you go, you’ll be stuck in the stampede, look” Izuku pointed ahead, and sure enough, all the students were stuck together in a giant mass.

 

Everybody hung back as suggested, Kouda shaking in fear but was being comforted by Satou.

 

“I’m going to check what’s going on, I find it extremely hard to believe it’s a villain” Izuku ran over to the window as he said this.

 

When he looked out the window, his mouth opened wide in disbelief _‘it’s the damn press’_ thought the green haired boy angrily.

 

He ran back to the group to inform them of what was going on outside.

 

“We need to get their attention then” decided Yaoyorozu as she prepared to created something.

 

“I’ll get their attention, and hopefully scare off the press in the meantime” replied Izuku as he pulled out a small disc like device.

 

It came to life after a second, showing a small holographic screen.

 

**“Greetings Commander”** greeted Celeste as she spoke through the device.

 

“Celeste, flare the engines, make it loud” ordered Izuku.

 

**“Yes Commander, activating thrusters, landing gear locked, flaring”**

 

As the AI finished, a glow emanated from outside the window, followed shortly by the very loud roar of the Anaconda’s engines, the ground rumbling slightly as it did.

 

Everyone stopped and became silent, the sound startling them all as they stared outside, directly at Izuku’s ship, the engines still glowing from the flaring.

 

Izuku nodded to Momo, who was now holding a megaphone and looking at the boy in surprise, but shook it off quickly.

 

She spoke into the megaphone “Everyone, there is no need to panic, it’s just the press. Please leave the cafeteria in an orderly fashion befitting of UA students” ordered the black haired girl.

 

Several students near the windows confirmed it as they saw the now shocked forms of the press, who were all staring at Izuku’s ship.

 

The students quietly left the cafeteria, most embarrassed about their actions as they left, while others stood and marvelled a the ship for a moment, before leaving as well.

 

Meanwhile outside, the press attempted to make a beline for Izuku’s ship, but were quickly cut off as Aizawa, Present Mic and Midnight appeared in front of them.

 

Izuku addressed his AI again “Thank you Celeste, shut down all engines and remain on standby”

 

**“Of course Commander, thrusters offline, powerplant running on minimum power”** answered the AI as the Anaconda’s engines stopped glowing.

 

Izuku pocketed the device and turned back to his group, who were all staring at him.

 

He raised an eyebrow “What?”

 

“What the heck was that?!” exclaimed several of them.

 

Izuku looked confused “That was just the ship, I just had it flare the engines, which is usually very loud”

 

“No, not that, who was that you spoke to, and why did they call you ‘Commander’?” questioned Tooru.

 

“Oh, that’s the ships AI, Celeste. She takes care of most of the smaller functions and maintains the ship when I’m away” answered Izuku nonchalantly, like it was normal, which it was for him.

 

“You have an AI? Fascinating” Iida looked intrigued, while Yaoyorozu looked excited almost.

 

“We should head back for class, before Aizawa-sensei gets back” suggested Izuku as he gestured for the group to follow, breaking them out of their awed daze.

  
  


Back in the classroom, the class was now waiting for Aizawa to return.

 

A few minutes after the bell rang, he walked in, looking more done with everything than one would think possible.

 

“Class, I want you to remember something. The press is nothing but trouble, do your best to stay clear of them” Aizawa looked more tired than one would think possible.

 

The class nodded understandingly, after what they had experienced today, there was no doubt about what the press was like.

 

“Anyway, we’re going to be going on a surprise trip for a few days, so pack some essentials, you don’t have to worry about clothing” instructed the tired teacher, who walked out of the class again, leaving all but one of them in confusion.

 

The class did as asked, leaving to their dorm to grab toothbrushes and other minor things like towels and soap.

 

When they met Aizawa in front of the school, minus one student.

 

“Excuse me, Aizawa-sensei? Where is Midoriya?” asked Tooru with a raised sleeve.

 

“He will meet us there, now follow” Aizawa gestured for them to follow him as he began walking, around to the back of the building?

 

“Why are we going away from the school entrance if we’re supposed to go on a trip Sensei, Ribbit?” questioned Asui as they walked around the school.

 

“Because the vehicle we will be using is behind the school” answered the man simply as he continued to walk.

 

They walked for a minute, before everything fell into place.

 

They were standing in front of Izuku’s ship.

 

“Sensei? Are we-” began Kaminari excitedly as the class stood before the immense ship.

 

Before Kaminari could finish, the ship hissed, and a hatch opened, revealing a staircase descending down to the class.

 

“Welcome everyone”

 

Everyone looked atop the staircase, spotting a green mop of hair.

 

“Class, thanks to the suggestion of Midoriya, and the principal’s own interest, we are going to space” Aizawa’s expression was still set in a deadpan as he said this, causing the class to sweat drop.

 

But his expression suddenly turned serious “But, and this will count for the entire trip. No. Using. Your. Quirks. If you do, you will be given quirk suppressant cuffs, and you’ll be punished when we return. Do you know why?”

 

No one said anything for a while, which prompted Aizawa to turn to the ships staircase, meeting viridian eyes.

 

Izuku took the cue to answer “Because if you use your quirk and it’s destructive or disruptive, you could damage the ship, potentially hurting or even killing all of us. So, if any of you know you can’t always control your quirk, then speak up now. I for one, will not tolerate quirk use, understood?” Izuku flared at the entire class at the final bit, as he made sure they knew how serious he was.

 

It took a moment, but there was a raised hand eventually.

 

Aizawa noticed “Yes, Kaminari?”

 

“If that’s the case, then I’d like for you to give me a cuff. I have a tendency to release electricity on accident when I get scared” it looked like it was embarrassing for the boy to admit this, but Izuku appreciate it immensely, as electric surges in the system could disable the ship completely.

 

Aizawa nodded “I can tell that wasn’t something you’re comfortable with admitting, but I’m also glad you can see enough reason to put it beside you” Aizawa’s eyes softened slightly as he said this, he truly was happy that the normally rambunctious and slightly over confident boy was willing to but it to the side.

 

Aizawa turned to the rest of the class “Anybody else?” gaze switched from person to person, lingering on Bakugou a moment longer than the rest.

 

A pink hand raised.

 

Aizawa locked on to the hand “Ashido?” 

 

“My acid can sometimes leak, it’s rare, but happens sometimes when I’m excited and forget to keep a handle on it” explained the pink girl.

 

Aizawa nodded, and turned back to surveying the class.

 

Just before he was about to turn, a hand raised.

 

Aizawa raised an eyebrow “Todoroki?”

 

“I, I have a tendency to lose control of my quirk when I get emotional, so I would like a cuff just to be safe” it hurt the boy’s pride to ask for it, but he also recognised when there was danger, and there would definitely be danger if he lost control.

 

Aizawa nodded but said nothing as he turned to Izuku “Midoriya, please show us in”

 

Izuku smiled, already in his pilot suit as he gestured for them to follow him.

 

He walked up the staircase again, Aizawa and the class following close behind him.

 

As they walked through the ship, Izuku began to speak “Before we get you all situated, you’re going to be putting on your suits, thanks to the measurements you sent in when submitting you costumes, Celeste as already tailor made each of you a suit to wear under the trip. Be warned, as those of you with transformation quirks or emitter quirks which are generated from your body, will destroy the suit, in which case if there is a sudden case of loss of air, you **will die** ” warned Izuku as he put emphasis on the end, causing the class to shiver.

 

After walking down the first corridor a little while, they stopped at a pair of doors on either side.

 

“Boys on the right, girls on the left. If you need help with putting on the suit, or instructions, just ask Celeste and she will explain it” Izuku stood and waited as they filtered in, his eyebrow raising when he noted his teacher not moving.

 

“That includes you Sensei. It’s for your safety, it’s not optional” Izuku’s expression turned serious as he nodded to a third door.

 

Aizawa looked at the boy for a moment, but conceded as he saw the necessity.

 

Imagine the teachers surprise when he opened the door and spotted two familiar faces.

 

“All Might, Midnight? What exactly are you doing here?” questioned the man gruffly as he entered the room.

 

“Why do you think we’re here? Nedzu asked for two teachers besides you on this trip, All Might and I volunteered, of course, All Might will be acting as Toshinori Yagi, All Might’s secretary” answered Midnight with an excited grin, she was happy she got to go to freaking space.

 

Aizawa glared at the heroine for a moment, but sighed as he accepted situation, if Nedzu ordered it then there was nothing he could do.

 

“There is a changing room right there, and I believe that is your suit there” All Might gestured to a door, and a suit that hang from an open panel.

 

Aizawa wordlessly went over and took the suit, before entering the changing room.

 

He emerged a few minutes later, the suit now snugly against his body and his scarf still on his shoulders.

 

“You’re really still wearing that scarf?” asked Midnight with a raised eyebrow, but amuse smile.

 

“It doesn’t feel right standing in front of a class without it” answered the man simply as he walked out of the room to meet up with the class.

 

Midnight and All Might exchanged looks, but shrugged as they followed the man out into the corridor.

 

When they exited, they were met with twenty students, now all wearing form fitting grey metallic suits.

 

They were all surprised when they saw All Might emerge, but all the boys gained immense blushes when Midnight emerged, as the suits were form fitting, which meant it showed of her figure very well.

 

The attention did not go past Midnight, as she blew the boys a kiss, causing their blushes to increase.

 

“Excuse me, but what is Kayama-Sensei and… who are you sir?” asked Yaoyorozu confusedly.

 

“Oh, I am All Might’s secretary, Toshinori Yagi, he wished to come himself, but couldn’t make it as he has duties outside of being a teacher” lied All Might as he waved at the class.

 

“As for why we are here, Nedzu believed a single teacher wasn’t smart on a trip to outer space” continued Midnight.

 

“But, why you Kayama-Sensei? Not that I have a problem with you being here, I just believe there would better teachers” questioned Iida as he bowed apologetically for sounding ‘rude’ for a moment.

 

“No offence taken, as for why I’m here, Nedzu let us volunteer, and I won the place in a match of Rock Paper Scissors” answered Midnight with a victorious grin.

 

The class sweat dropped, but couldn’t really blame her when they thought about it, this was space they were talking about.

 

Izuku coughed, getting everyone’s attention.

 

“If you would all follow me, I’ll show you to where you’ll be sleeping during the trip” Izuku gestured for them to follow him.

 

They walked down several corridors, through the large ship, before arriving to another set of doors.

 

“These are your bunk rooms. Once again, boys on the right, girls on the left. I’m sorry to say, but there is not bunk for the teachers, so you’ll have to share with the class” Izuku rubbed his neck sheepishly.

 

Aizawa sighed, he already regretted this trip.

 

The doors opened and Izuku gestured for them to enter“I recommend you take some time to decide who sleeps where, then set down your clothes and other things in the footlockers next to the bunk. While you do, I’m going to prepare the last few things before take off” Izuku walked off, while the class and teachers figure out who would sleep where.

 

Eventually, everyone managed to decide who would sleep where, but not without a lot of arguing on the boys side, and a lot of expletives from Bakugou.

 

**“The Commander requests your presence. Please exit the rooms and follow the flashing lights on the floor”** Celeste made most of the class jump as she spoke suddenly.

 

“Oh, hello Celeste. Thank you for helping earlier” said Tooru chipperly as she exited the room, having not gotten spooked as she knew of the AI.

 

**“You are welcome, Ms. Hagakure”** replied Celeste.

 

“Who?” asked Kirishima confusedly, him having exited as she spoke.

 

“Oh, that’s the ship AI. She’s the one who turned on the engines earlier to stop the stampede in the cafeteria” answered Tooru cheerily.

 

“AI?” exclaimed several of the boys and Uraraka in surprise.

 

**“An AI was necessary for a ship of this complexity and size”** explained Celeste over the intercom.

 

A chorus of “ooooh” sounded from the class.

 

**“Now, please follow the lights”** Celeste actually sounded slightly annoyed, which was surprising for an AI.

 

The class and teachers quickly did as asked, following the lights on the floor through several doors, until they reached a door.

 

It opened, revealing a luxurious cabin, straight out of the first class section of an A380 double decker aircraft.

 

Right on the other side of the door, was the familiar face of Izuku.

 

“Ah, there you all are. Welcome to where you’ll be sitting for the next few days” greeted Izuku as the door opened.

 

Everyone was staring in awe at the cabin, even Aizawa showed surprise at how luxurious it looked.

 

“Midoriya… This looks like a billionaires plane or something, how did you get this” asked Midnight, her face the definition of awe.

 

Izuku shrugged “My quirk created the layout, and I can change minor things with Celeste, but this is what my quirk created. I don’t know why exactly, but it’s a good thing it did, isn’t it” Izuku smiled as he finished his sentence.

 

The class nodded, smiles appearing on their faces.

 

“Take a seat. You don’t have to worry about getting a window seat, there are cameras on the outside which connect to the tablet screen next to your seat. There is also a drink dispenser, but be careful, I don’t need drinks spilt everywhere because you decided to have a food fight. I’ll tell you right now, if you make a big mess, you’re going to be cleaning it up yourself, understood?” the class nodded in understanding, it was his ship, so he made the rules.

 

“Now, which teacher will be sitting here, there’s only room for two in the cockpit” Izuku turned his attention to the teachers.

 

“Midnight will. I want to keep an eye on you Midoriya, and All Might’s secretary” answered Aizawa, ignoring Midnight’s upset reaction.

 

“Hmm, fair enough. Everyone, find a seat and sit, don’t forget the straps, otherwise you’re going to regret it. Aizawa-Sensei, Yagi-san, follow me” the class quickly ran to sit, while Aizawa and Yagi, aka All Might, followed Izuku up to the cockpit.

 

“You never said where we were going, only that it would last a few days, again not specifying” asked Aizawa while they were walking.

 

“Who knows?” answered Izuku with a grin as he looked at his teacher over the shoulder.

 

Aizawa’s eyes narrowed “You do know that weightlessness causes muscle and bone deterioration right? If we stay in space for too long, it’ll bring setbacks to your and the other students UA education”

 

Izuku turned back with narrowed eyes of his own “I know this better than you. I’ve been flying in space for a long time, spending only about a day every month or two on Earth. Knowing as such, ask yourself how I’m able to walk as I am”

 

Aizawa blinked, he had actually overlooked that part, somehow “I guess that means you have a plan then?” asked the teacher instead.

 

“I do, you’ll have to wait and see what it is though” answered Izuku as he turned back to look in front.

 

Aizawa kept his gaze on the back of Izuku for a moment, before turning back to the corridor ahead of them.

 

After a moment, they arrived at another door and as they approached, it opened to reveal the spacious cockpit.

 

“Pick whichever of the side seats you want to sit in, the middle is mine though” said Izuku as he walked to his seat and sat in it.

 

Aizawa sat in the right seat, while Yagi sat in the left seat.

 

“So, before we go, care to tell me why you refrained to inform me that the symbol of peace would be accompanying us on this trip” Izuku turned to Yagi, who sputtered.

 

“I-I don’t know what you mean” responded the man.

 

Izuku frowned “Celeste, play the voice clip you played for me”

 

**“Yes Commander”** a recording began to play, from the changing room.

 

“All Might, Midnight? What exactly are you doing here?”

 

“Why do you think we’re here? Nedzu asked for two teachers besides you on this trip, All Might and I volunteered, of course, All Might will be acting as Toshinori Yagi, All Might’s secretary”

 

The voice clip ended there.

 

“I don’t appreciate you keeping secrets on _my_ ship” Izuku was glaring lightly at All Might, who cowered slightly.

 

“I, I apologise Young Midoriya, but this form is a secret very few people know about, so I wished to keep it that way” apologised All Might, as he looked at his hands.

 

Izuku held his gaze on the man for a few moments more, before turning back to the controls “Fine, I can understand that. But I don’t want anymore secrets like this on my ship, so if you have any, spill them now”

 

Aizawa and All Might were silent, and after a few moments, Izuku took the initiative to begin.

 

He accessed the intercom and addressed his classmates.

 

“Hello passengers, I would like to inform you that we will be taking off in a moment, please make sure you’re strapped in and there are no open drinks or food. Additionally, we will be travelling at a speed of about 280 meters a second, which is around 1008 kilometres an hour, just a bit over the speed of sound. Thank you for your attention” Izuku checked the cameras overlooking the cabin, seeing his classmates chatting excitedly and some in surprise, likely because of the speed mentioned.

 

“Celeste, initiate take off preparations, ignite the power plant” Izuku began to press buttons as he addressed the AI.

 

**“Yes Commander, igniting power plant, systems on standby”**

 

A hum began to emanate from the back of the ship, the sound of the power plant coming alive reverberating through the ship.

 

**“All systems nominal, ready for take off at your command”**

 

“Ignite the engines, were going on the trip of a lifetime” Izuku grinned, the engines coming to life was one of his favourite parts.

 

The engines came to life, lighting up as they activated.

 

Izuku spoke into the intercom again “Time for lift off, hold your seats, because we're taking off fast” Izuku grabbed the control, and took off.

 

The landing gear unlocked from the ground and the ship ever so slowly raised into the air.

 

“Celeste, active grav field G compensator” Izuku pressed a few more buttons as he said this.

 

**“Activated Commander”**

 

“Prepare for boost” spoke Izuku over the intercom one final time, before they rocketed off, breaking the sound barrier in a matter of seconds as it reached a speed of 340 meters a second, roughly 1224 kilometres an hour, and the occupants of the ship felt none of the kick, as the ship generated a minor gravitational anomaly to negate the effects.

 

Sadly, there was still reporters on the ground outside the UA gates, and they had a field day snapping pictures of the ship, including how fast it speed up from a near stop.

 

“Jesus Young Midoriya, warn us please before doing that” wheezed All Might as he clutched his chest.

 

“Sorry, but I thought it would be nice to kick it off with a blast off, plus saving time is only logic, right Aizawa-Sensei?” Izuku smiled as he addressed his teacher, who huffed but didn’t say anything to discredit the boy.

 

It didn’t take long at all before they were nearing the edge of Earth’s atmosphere.

 

Izuku spoke into the intercom “Alright everyone, brace for Supercruise”

 

Izuku turned to the screen to his left.

 

**“Target locked, Luna. Initiating Supercruise”**

 

A bar appeared in front of Izuku, slowly filling up. When it filled, it was replaced by a timer, which counted down as blue light began to fill the outside.

 

**“Five, Four, Three, Two, One, Engage”**

 

Suddenly, as the timer finished, everything returned, but it was obvious something was different.

 

Izuku addressed his classmates again “If you want to see something spectacular, switch to camera 7” Izuku pulled up a small window, showing the cabin from the front.

 

He watched as his classmates pulled out the tablet provided, switching to the camera.

 

He laughed when he saw their eyes widen as they saw the earth getting smaller and smaller behind them at immense speeds.

 

**“Approaching Luna, prepare for orbital glide”**

 

Izuku turned his attention back to in front of him.

 

There, in all her glory, was Luna, aka the Moon.

 

Izuku slowed the ship, preparing to land on the white astronomical object.

 

**“Commander, there seems to be chatter among your classmates about where we are going, and Ms. Hagakure has asked me”**

 

Izuku hummed “Tell them we’re going for a joy ride on the moon” answered Izuku after a moment.

 

**“Yes Commander”**

 

“Joy ride?” questioned Aizawa with a raised brow.

 

“You know they’re going to be asking to mess around, so I thought get some one of the more time consuming things out of the way while were still near Earth” Izuku shrugged, a grin still very present on his face as he thought about what he had in mind.

 

Aizawa sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose.

 

**“Orbital glide engaged”**

 

The Moon’s surface was getting ever closer, it’s white grey surface becoming more and more detailed as they approached.

 

“I chose a particularly historic spot as well, one that I think you might enjoy All Might”

 

All Might raised an eyebrow, but turned back to the front.

 

After a few moments, the ship exited Orbital glide and entered normal flight.

 

He flew horizontally along the Moon's surface, staying about a kilometre above the surface.

 

“Ah, we’re here, the first tourist spot” said Izuku eventually.

 

The two teachers leaned forward, looking out the window.

 

Their eyes widened when they realised what it was Izuku had brought them to. The site of the first Moon landing.

 

“Oh my god” muttered All Might, his mouth hanging open.

 

“So, the Moon Landing was real after all” said Aizawa absentmindedly.

 

“Celeste, please adjust camera 3 to follow the Moon Landing site”

 

**“Yes Commander”**

 

Izuku spoke over the intercom again “I would like to bring your attention to camera 3. The sight might surprise you”

 

He pulled up the cabin’s camera feed again, and smiled when he saw the excited looks appear on his classmates faces.

 

However, he also noticed when several people turned to look at Bakugou, who seems to be yelling something.

 

“Celeste, what is Bakugou saying?”

 

**“He seems to be claiming that camera 3’s feed is fake”**

 

Izuku frowned, before turning the ship down towards the site.

 

“Midoriya, please don’t do anything rash” All Might was gripping his chair.

 

“Don’t worry, I’m not” answered Izuku simply.

 

Izuku found a flat and large enough area near the site, and turned the ship so the side was pointing towards the Moon landing.

 

He touched down slowly, barely feeling anything as the landing gear locked into place on the ground.

 

Izuku spoke into the intercom once again “You may now exit your seat, if you need the bathroom, they are at the back of the cabin, do remember that gravity is low on the Moon, so be careful when you use the toilet. Additionally, if you look out the right side, you will see the Moon Landing site in all it’s aged beauty”

 

Izuku looked through the camera feed and was glad to see most of the class peering out the window.

 

Izuku continued over the intercom “We will stay here for about thirty minutes, I recommend you use the time sparingly” several of his classmates walked towards bathrooms, but struggled at first as they adjusted to the low gravity of the Moon.

 

Roughly those thirty minutes later, everyone was strapped back in and ready to take off again.

 

The ship took off, flying in a seemingly random direction.

 

As he did, the class chatted excitedly, over the moon about what they were experiencing.

 

It did not take long before the ship set down again.

 

Izuku spoke over the intercom “You’re all going to be having some fun. Follow the lights on the floor again and you’ll have the experience of a lifetime” everyone shared a glance, but complied as they stood up, following the flashing lights on the floor.

 

Eventually, they made it to the place Izuku sat, the cockpit.

 

“Welcome to the bridge. Now that you’re here, you’re going to be taking a trip on the Moon’s surface” explained Izuku, receiving surprised looks from the class, before it turned into excitement.

 

“What do you mean by a trip on the Moon’s surface?” asked Tsuyu, a finger on her chin as usual.

 

“Simple. Remember the Telepresence technology I mentioned yesterday when I used my fighter? Well, you’re going to be trying that, but not in a fighter”

 

He gestured to the other seats beside the main pilot's seat “Who wants to try first?”

 

It took a moment, but two people raised their hands, Bakugou and Todoroki.

 

“Since nobody else is going to step up” grumbled Bakugou, while Todoroki nodded in agreement.

 

“Well then, sit in the chairs and strap in like normal. I’ll tell you when you’re good to go” said Izuku as he turned around in his chair, pressing options on his holographic panels.

 

Bakugou and Todoroki did as asked, sitting in the chairs on the sides.

 

“You too ready?” asked Izuku, getting a grunt of affirmation from Bakugou and a nod from Todoroki “Alright, Celeste, activate Telepresence links”

 

**“Activating links, deploying Scarab SRVs”**

 

The ship shuddered slightly, sounds emi sting from the bottom of the ship. As they did, Todoroki and Bakugou went completely still, making no movement or sound.

 

“WHAT THE FUCK?!” that was Bakugou’s voice, but it wasn’t coming from Bakugou’s mouth, rather it was coming from the intercom.

 

A moment after the sound of Bakugou’s voice yelled over the intercom, a large hologram video feed appeared in front of Izuku’s chair.

 

It was split up into two video feeds, one moving around erratically, while the other was looking around slowly, seemingly in curiosity.

 

“Can you two hear me?” asked Izuku openly, both video feeds stilled for a moment.

 

“Yeah, I fucking hear you, where am I and what the fuck is all this?” asked Bakugou loudly, his video feed showing him looking around the cabin of the vehicle he was sitting in.

 

“I’d like to remind you, that physically you are still up here with us in the ship, but your consciousness is in that buggy. You use those controls to move around, there are also jets on the top, which you can use to fly up into the air, or to slow your descent if you fly off a jump. Try driving around” explained Izuku, grinning when he watched the holographic bodies his classmates now resided in grab the controls and begin experimenting with the controls.

 

Several minutes later, Bakugou was flying around at full speed, laughing maniacally as he jumped off into the air and landed only to continue racing, meanwhile Todoroki was driving around carefully, looking around at the barren landscape and up at the earth occasionally.

 

After they had been driving for fifteen minutes, Izuku decided to call an end to it.

 

“Alright, I think it’s time for someone else to try. Come back to the ship, if you don’t, I will force you out of the buggy, and that does not feel good” said Izuku, knowing Bakugou’s attitude, hence the warning.

 

Bakugou grumbled, but did as requested. Todoroki said nothing as he turned the buggy back.

 

It took a minute, but they made it back.

 

“Alright, pulling you out” said Izuku simply, as he pressed a button, ending the link.

 

The bodies of Bakugou and Todoroki jolted as they found themselves back in the ship.

 

Bakugou turned to Izuku, his eyes narrowing, then standing up and spoke under his breath “That was alright”

 

Izuku blinked, having managed to hear the ash blonde, but said nothing in return.

 

“Thank you Midoriya, that was very, calming” thanked Todoroki as he stood up from the chair.

 

Izuku turned back to his classmates, now seeing many excited expressions.

 

“So, you up for trying now?” asked Izuku, getting a slew of raised hands.

 

Slowly, Izuku made his way through his classmates, each of them enjoying their rides in their own ways, the teachers even getting into it, Aizawa actually seeming to enjoy it after he had gotten convinced into trying.

 

“So, did you enjoy being some of the only people in history to try driving across the surface of the Moon?” asked Izuku smugly.

 

The general answer was “HELL YEAH” as the class cheered in excitement.

 

“And hey, if you want I can have the recording of each of your drives sent to you, as a reminder” added Izuku, getting excited thanks from the class.

 

“Alright, while we’re here on the Moon’s surface, I suggest we eat dinner, you hungry?” asked Izuku as he stood up and clapped his hands, getting shouts of affirmation from the class.

 

Izuku began walking “Then follow me”

 

They walked through the corridors of the ship once again, this time through a new section, going down a flight of stairs.

 

Eventually they arrived to a room, that looked like a mix between a cafeteria and kitchen.

 

“Find a seat, and I’ll see what Celeste has made for us” said Izuku as he gestured to the seats, while he went towards the ‘kitchen’.

 

“Wait, your AI makes the food?” questioned Yaoyorozu.

 

“Yeah, often times I don’t have time, plus I have no experience cooking, so it was easier having Celeste learn it and figure out how to make it work and she did it pretty well” answered Izuku, a smile on his face as he answered.

 

**“I have prepared noodles, Soba”**

 

Izuku’s expression brightened “That's the second best thing you make, thank you Celeste” Izuku was elated.

 

**“You’re welcome Izuku”**

 

“Wait, so she can call you your name? I thought she only called you Commander” Tooru was confused.

 

“Ah, well if it’s anything ‘domestic’ she takes to calling me Izuku, but otherwise it’s Commander, has been like that since my quirk created her” answered Izuku sheepishly, getting awww’s from the girls at the cuteness of the situation, like a mother and son.

 

“Anyway, let’s eat, I’m starving” stated Izuku as he went up to a small hatch, which dispensed a tray and bowl of Soba noodles.

 

“Just go up and Celeste will give you a tray and bowl. If you want something to drink, there’s a dispenser there with cups” Izuku pointed at the dispenser in the corner.

 

The class got up to stand in a line, quickly collecting their food before also getting drinks.

 

When it was Todoroki’s turn, he spoke up.

 

“Can you make it cold Soba?” asked the heterochromatic boy.

 

**“I can, do you prefer it cold, Todoroki-san?”**

 

“Yes please”

 

It took a moment, but Celeste dispensed a bowl of cold Soba, which Todoroki took “Thank you”

 

**“You are welcome”**

 

Aizawa watched the exchange with interest, before turning to Izuku “Is this, Celeste a fully sentient AI?”

 

Izuku raised an eyebrow at the man “You realise you can ask her herself, also, don’t call her a thing, she thinks, therefore she is” answered Izuku as he got back to his food.

 

Aizawa frowned slightly, but said nothing. He quickly got up and got his food, closely followed by Midnight and Yagi.

 

The small cafeteria like room was filled with chatter, as they all discussed their experience so far, the general consensus being that it was fun and exciting.

 

After finishing up, they all deposited their trays, bowls and cups into another hatch, to be washed and reused at a later date, like the next day.

 

“So, how’d you all like the meal made and served by an AI?” asked Izuku as he addressed his guests.

 

“It was surprisingly good, no offence to you Celeste but I half expected it to taste off or maybe even bad” answered Kaminari, no tact at all from the boy.

 

He was quickly whipped by Jirou’s earphone jack.

 

**“It is understandable, as I cannot taste the food myself, and can therefore not adjust accordingly”**

 

“I think it was good, definitely restaurant quality” answered Tooru, getting nods of agreement.

 

“The cold Soba was perfect” answered Todoroki surprisingly.

 

**“I am glad it was to your liking”** Celeste’s voice sounded almost happy.

 

“Well, let’s take a quick flight somewhere, then I have the perfect idea for ending off the day” said Izuku as he gestured nice again clapped his hands.

 

Izuku smiled at his class “If you would all follow the lights back to the cabin, I will go up to the cockpit and prepare for launch” Izuku turned on his heel and began walking back to the cockpit, closely followed by Aizawa and Yagi.

 

The class quickly made their way back to the cabin, sitting in their seats and preparing for take off.

 

Izuku got back to the cockpit, making sure the SRVs were securely in the hold, before taking off once again, now leaving the Moon.

 

Izuku flew, activating Supercruise but didn’t lock on to anything. He didn’t need to considering where he was going.

 

Before long, the bright ball of fusing gas that is Sol, aka the sun, began to get bigger and bigger.

 

Eventually, they were about 4-5 light seconds away from the sun, it’s bright glow piercing through the ships tinted windows.

 

Izuku slowed the ship, going slow enough to safely exit Supercruise.

 

“Alright, we’re here. You can all unstrap, but be prepared for zero Gs” said Izuku as he unstrapped himself, and began to manoeuvre himself around the cockpit with practiced ease.

 

He turned to his ‘copilots’ “you two coming?” asked the greenette with amusement, watching the two heroes fumbling in the zero gravity.

 

After a moment, Aizawa seemed to get the hang of it, but it took a few moments longer for Yagi to get it.

 

Izuku made his way through the corridors, floating with ease through them as he used the handles set every double of metres along.

 

Eventually they made it back to the cabin, where 1-A and Midnight were having fun floating.

 

“Hey, Midoriya, how are we not burning up right now?” asked Kirishima bluntly as he pointed out the window at the sun.

 

Several of the students shuddered “Can you not say it like that? Now you’ve got me paranoid” Uraraka was fairly upset as she pouted and crossed her arms.

 

Izuku sweat dropped “The ship has a pretty good cooling system. I’ll let you in on a secret, the ship is actually powered by a nuclear fusion reactor, basically a miniature sun, so it needs to have an extremely efficient cooling system, which transfers to the rest of the ship” explained the boy as he alleviated his classmates worries.

 

Several of his classmates became bug eyed “Your ship runs on a nuclear fusion reactor?!” exclaimed Yaoyorozu, her normally calm mannerism out the window.

 

Izuku was surprised by the girl’s sudden outburst “Y-yes? Is there something wrong?”

 

Yaoyorozu’s eyes lit up “My family’s company has tried to create a functioning fusion reactor for over a century, and your quirk has just created one?!” she was positively ecstatic.

 

Izuku’s eyes widened in realisation “Oh, that’s why you’re excited, I was worried there was a problem” Izuku chuckled nervously.

 

“You must let us examine it, think of the benef-“ began Yaoyorozu.

 

She was stopped by Izuku.

 

Izuku’s expression hardened “I have no obligation to tell them anything, or to let them tinker with _my_ property. Please choose you words more carefully next time, Yaoyorozu-san” Izuku voice was stern as he spoke, which surprised the class greatly, not used to such seriousness from the boy.

 

Yaoyorozu looked almost offended for a second, before she seemed to realise what she had just said.

 

“I-I apologise Midoriya-san, I let my e-excitement get the better of me” the black haired girl attempted to bow, but it looked more like she folded into herself, being weightless and all.

 

Izuku’s gaze rested on the girl for a moment, before he sighed “No, it’s alright, I can’t really blame you for reacting like that”

 

Izuku turned to the class “Let’s forget this happened. Stuff like that is a sore spot for me so please don’t mention it”

 

The class nodded in understanding.

 

Izuku’s face slowly reverted back to the same happy expression they were used to “Well, I thought before we go to sleep, we could watch a movie, you guys up for that?”

 

The class hesitated for a moment, still getting over Izuku’s sternness a moment ago, but after a moment they recovered and agreed to it.

 

After debating for a while, they decided on the old movie Passengers, which was fitting given their situation. A large hologram screen appeared in front of the door to the cabin and began playing the movie, while snacks were distributed.

 

Everybody curled up as they floated around, even Aizawa watched, not having anything else to do.

 

At some point, Tooru looked over at Izuku.

 

Her eyes widened when she saw his face.

 

Izuku was floating in the back, a sad expression on his face and tears in his eyes as he watched the movie, while his eyes would look over the class occasionally.

 

Tooru made a decision, and when Izuku turned away from her, she made her way to the boy, gripping the seats as she stealthily made her way towards the boy.

 

She then propped herself beside the boy.

 

She leaned in and whispered “Midoriya? What’s wrong?”

 

Izuku jumped, but made no noise as he turned to Tooru.

 

Izuku sighed “O-oh, it’s just you Hagakure. I’m fine, nothing's wrong” whispered Izuku as he answered, whilst trying give her a reassuring smile.

 

To Hagakure however, it was not reassuring, it was a smile to hide pain.

 

She reached over and grabbed Izuku, pulling him in close by the shoulder.

 

“You can talk to me Midoriya, I can tell there’s something” whispered Tooru, her voice soft as she brought the boy in an embrace.

 

Izuku froze, but eventually he began to shake as he silently cried into her embrace, the class being oblivious to this.

 

Izuku calmed himself after a while and released Tooru from the embrace.

 

“I-I’m sorry, it’s just, I’ve never had anything like this in my life, and when I thought about it I ended up going through old, bad memories” whispered Izuku, his eyes still fresh with tears as he floated in front of the girl.

 

Tooru’s face invisibly scrunched up in worry “Do you want to talk about it?” asked Tooru as she held Izuku’s shoulders.

 

Izuku seemed to think it over a moment, before deciding to hell with it “I was an orphan, lived at an orphanage local to Musutafu. I was bullied and abused there for years, no one cared for me, not even the orphanage workers so I had no friends and no one wanted to adopt the supposedly quirkless waste of space” the tears began again as he talked, his whispers getting increasingly more shaky.

 

Tooru pulled him back into an embrace, letting him silently cry into her shoulder.

 

As he cried, she thought about what she had been thinking the last few days in her dorm. She decided right then and there to tell him what she had decided in her dorm.

 

She steeled her nerves and whispered “I care about you, we all do. The class thinks of you as a friend, and I think I care about you as more than a friend”

 

Izuku stilled immediately, his tears stopped as his brain shut down momentarily. After a moment he pulled back from the embrace and looked at Tooru with a puzzled and surprised expression.

 

After a moment, he whispered again “W-What?”

 

Tooru pouted, not that Izuku could see “Dummy, I said I like you, like more than a friend”

 

Izuku seemed to shut down as his brain seemingly failed to comprehend the fact a girl had just confessed to him.

 

“Midoriya? Are you ok?” whispered Tooru when he didn’t respond for a full minute.

 

“Do-do you mean it?” asked Izuku as his brain started functioning again.

 

“Duh, do you think I’d lie about something like that? That would just be cruel after what you just told me” Tooru snorted quietly at his reaction.

 

“S-So, if I said I liked you back, you wouldn’t be upset?” asked Izuku, cringing as if he was waiting for her to start going off on him.

 

It saddened her to see him flinch like that, as if he was preparing for her to explode on him. So she decided to show him how fine with it she was, and quickly kissed the boy on the lips.

 

His eyes opened in an instant, his face exploding into a massive blush as he realised what she had done.

 

Tooru snickered “Does that answer your question?”

 

Izuku just stared wide eyed for a moment, his blush still very much present, before nodding as he averted his gaze.

 

Tooru moved herself in front of Izuku, essentially looking like she was sitting in his lap.

 

Izuku sputtered quietly for a moment, before seemingly melting into it and wrapped his arms around her waist.

 

Tooru leaned into his chest, his head on her head “Wanna be my boyfriend if I be your girlfriend?” asked she as she got comfortable in his hold.

 

Izuku tensed for a moment, but it melted away quickly as he also leaned into the embrace “Y-Yes, if you want it too” answered the boy quietly.

 

Tooru smiled exasperatedly “I asked didn’t I?” she giggled when Izuku hummed into her hair.

 

They never noticed when Mina, Tsuyu, Jirou, Shouji and Kirishima turned back to the movie smiling as they internally congratulated the two.

 

Midnight and Aizawa had both seen it happen as well, and they both smiled fondly at it, not that Aizawa would ever admit it.

 

Eventually the movie ends, and Tooru and Izuku separating before the movie completely finished, since neither wanted to be hounded about having suddenly gotten together.

 

After the movie finished, everyone got to try brushing their teeth in zero g and even bathing, but they were quick as it was actually dangerous for them not to be wearing their suits while outside of a safe atmosphere.

 

Eventually, the boys and the girls were in their bunk rooms, talking before they were going to sleep, while Izuku returned to his cabin, to the surprise of his classmates as they had assumed he would be sleeping in the bunks as well.

 

In the girls room meanwhile, a certain pink skinned girl decided to do some probing.

 

“So Tooru, what happened back there during the movie?” asked Mina with a teasing grin.

 

Tooru stilled “W-what do you mean?”

 

Mina’s grin widened “You know what I mean, what you did with a certain green bean”

 

Tooru flailed her hands “W-w-what are you t-talking about, I have no c-clue what you’re talking about” denied the girl.

 

Tsuyu put a finger on her chin “Are you sure? I could have sworn I saw you two cuddling up to each other in the back during the movie”

 

Momo and Ochako’s eyes went wide as their heads whipped to the invisible girl, as they had not seen her and Izuku together, while Jirou smirked.

 

Tooru froze as the cat came out of the bag.

 

“It was adorable, if I didn’t know Midoriya would freak out if I spoke aloud, I would’ve cooed” added Midnight, who was also grinning teasingly.

 

“Please don’t tell anyone! I don’t want Midoriya to be freaked out!” exclaimed Tooru as she flailed her arms desperately, catching everyone off guard.

 

“Woah, woah, calm down Tooru, what’s wrong? What do you mean he’ll freak out?” questioned Mina worriedly.

 

Tooru tensed as she realised what she had said.

 

After a moment she spoke “It’s not my place to tell you, but he’s been through a lot. That’s all I’ll say” the girls exchanged worried glances, while Midnight looked at Tooru with a frown.

 

“I’m going to sleep now, goodnight” Tooru went into the strapped down sleeping bag, zipped it up and went to sleep.

 

After a moment, the other girls and Midnight went to sleep as well.

 

Shouji and Kirishima had thankfully not mentioned what they had seen, both not being the gossiping type and respecting people’s private life.

 

The next day would be eventful, in more ways than one.


	8. Weight Training

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been lazy lately, not that i haven't written, i have in fact, I've just been too lazy to actually upload, sorry.
> 
> Thanks to my betas as per usual with making sure i don't leave ass tons of mistakes.

“Speech” _‘thoughts’_ **“Celeste”**

 

Enjoy ^-^

  
  


Sleep had been, surprisingly good when you considered the fact they had all been sleeping weightlessly and about 4-5 light seconds from the freaking SUN.

 

Several students panicked at first, their brains having not completely caught up with them, but once they did, they became slightly embarrassed. This mostly happened to Kaminari, Kirishima, Mineta, Mina and Ochako.

 

They had all been woken up by the sound of the ship reactivating several systems, that were redundant when Izuku was asleep.

 

“What the heck was that?!” yelled Mineta loudly as he woke up, scaring most of his classmates awake at the same time.

 

“SHUT THE FUCK UP GRAPE HEAD” yelled Bakugou angrily as he ‘sat’ up in his sleeping bag.

 

 **“Please calm down, the sounds are merely certain systems coming online, as they aren’t required to keep active while everyone sleeps for the sake of conserving fuel”** explained Celeste, which alleviated the students worries.

 

**“Now, breakfast is ready, if you would follow the lights as usual, you will meet Izuku in the eating cabin”**

 

Everyone got out of their sleeping bags, then readjusted to the lack of gravity again, and made their way out of their rooms, the girls and boys navigating the corridors together.

 

They quickly made their way to the cafeteria, or eating cabin as Celeste called it. There they met he familiar face of the ship’s pilot.

 

“Ah, good morning everyone, did you sleep well?” asked Izuku when the class and teachers trickled in.

 

“I slept surprisingly well, considering the lack of weight” answered Ochako, before continuing “By the way, I just realised last night that I haven’t felt sick at all during the trip, but when I use my quirk to be weightless I feel nauseous”

 

Izuku was about to answer, but Celeste beat him to it.

 

**“Perhaps it is merely a drawback of your quirk, and not actually you feeling nauseous due to the weightlessness”**

 

Ochako’s face made an a silent “ooooooooh” while Izuku grumbled in his seat.

 

“Cut me off why don’t you” muttered Izuku as he pouted.

 

 **“I’m sorry Izuku”** said the AI, managing to sound sarcastic as she did.

 

The class laughed out loud, including Midnight, as they watched the exchange.

 

Izuku huffed But continued eating without saying anything else.

 

The class took the cue to go get something to eat, it being an omelette .

 

Tooru was the first to get her food and when it came out she inspected it.

 

“Uh, Celeste? How did you make an omelette without gravity?” questioned the invisible girl after a moment.

 

 **“With great difficulty”** answered the AI simply.

 

The class sweat dropped, but accepted the food nonetheless, eating it with vigour once the had a bite.

 

“Zero gravity omelette tastes surprisingly good” remarked Yagi, who was eating slowly, due to his withheld injury.

 

The class and teachers hummed in agreement, pleasantly surprised by the taste of the food.

 

After a hearty meal, and chatter between students, Izuku decided it was time to get ready.

 

“Alright guys, how about you go brush your teeth and what not, then we get going to the next destination, sound good?” the class cheered excitedly as they made their way to the bathrooms and cleaned themselves up, before heading back to the cabin to sit.

 

Meanwhile Izuku was preparing the ship, making final adjustments and plotting a course for the star system they were going to, to the class’s ignorance.

 

After about twenty minutes, everyone was ready to go and strapped in.

 

“Alright everyone, we’re going to start off a bit differently this time, so hang on tight and I suggest you look through the cameras” said Izuku over the intercom, as systems activated throughout the ship.

 

Through the camera in the cabin, he could see his classmates excited, but also confused faces.

 

Aizawa turned to look at Izuku with a glare “What are you doing problem child?”

 

“Preparing for Witch Space travel” answered Izuku, drawing confused looks from the adults on either side of him.

 

“Pardon me Young Midoriya, but what are you talking about?” questioned All Might with a confused look.

 

Izuku didn’t look at the man, as he maneuvered a large screen in front of himself “I guess it would more traditionally be called a Hyperspace Jump” answered Izuku, getting surprised looks from the adults.

 

“Hyperspace? As in going from one place to another that is light years away in an instant?” asked Aizawa sceptically.

 

“Yep, you’ve already seen that it’s capable of travelling many times the speed of light, this works in that it essentially thrusts the ship into a middle dimension, which I have dubbed the Witch Space, here the ship is capable of moving quickly and without restriction, allowing it to travel light years in a near instant” explained Izuku gleefully, it was his favourite capability the ship had and he was excited to actually explain it to someone.

 

Aizawa and All Might’s eyes went wide as they took in the information. The ship was capable of travelling massive interstellar distances in an instant.

 

 **“Star system: BD+47 2936, locked, distance: 122.21 light years, course plotted, required jumps: 7, estimated time, 20 minutes”** spoke Celeste as the system prepared to calculate the jump, whilst the adults gave bug eyed looks again at the information they had just heard.

 

“Charge the Frame Shift Drive for Hyperspace jump” ordered Izuku to his AI, whilst he addressed his classmates.

 

“Alright everyone, say goodbye to Sol, because in about twenty minutes, we’re going to be over 120 light years away from it” said Izuku as he spoke through the intercom, reveling in the bug eyed looks from his class, as they held the tablets in their hands to look through the cameras.

 

Izuku proceeded to manoeuvre the ship, so the nose was pointing towards locked system, while the FSD charged up.

 

“Prepare for Hyper Jump” said Izuku through the intercom, before speeding up the ship.

 

Moments after, the ship began to be enveloped by a familiar blue glow, but this time it was more intense.

 

When the glow disappeared, everyone except Izuku, was marveling at what they were seeing.

 

It was a mix of what seemed to be bright clouds of dust or gas, all in different colours, and small and large dots of lights, which combined into a beautiful display as they travelled through the middle dimension.

 

It didn’t last long, as mere seconds after they had entered the Witch Space, they were out again, and the class and teachers found themselves staring at a completely different star.

 

Izuku took to the intercom “Welcome everyone, to Jastreb Sector CL-Y D145, and it’s star, a class L4 V brown dwarf. You won’t be seeing it long, as we’re going to keep going, but we can spend some time at the end destination to look at the star”

 

Izuku quickly had the ship charge up again and continued through the six other jumps, each time the class witnessed a new star in all its glory, several M class stars, which are smaller than Sol, a G class star, which is in the same star class as Sol and F class, which is larger and brighter than sol.

 

While at the F class, Izuku gave the class and teachers a scare, when he had to go close and refuel the ship, since the powerplant ran on hydrogen which could easily be scoped, literally, from the stars atmosphere. He quickly reassured them there was no danger, and quickly explained what he was doing and why.

 

After a couple refuelings and all the jumps, they arrived at the end system, which had a K class star.

 

Izuku spoke through the intercom for the first time since the first refueling “And we’re here, welcome to BD+47 2936, my personal training spot” announced Izuku, getting confused looks from everyone on the ship.

 

“What? You didn’t think this would only be a sightseeing trip, did you? You’re about to experience what five times Earth's gravity feels like, and you’re going to be working out in it” announced Izuku, as he locked on the the second planet in the system.

 

A look of dread washed over most of the class, while Aizawa gained a smug grin when he realised what the greenette was doing.

 

Quickly, Izuku made his way to the planet, which was a barren planet with a high metal content, it also had no atmosphere, meaning a hull failure would be as catastrophic as it would be in space.

 

As they approached, Izuku made sure to do it at a shallow angle, since the gravity was five times higher than on earth, it also meant going too steep and gaining speed, would be a death sentence, as the ship might not be able to slow down in time.

 

Due to the Frame Shift Drive, no one could feel the high gravity yet, but it didn’t take long before the FSD lowered its output, leading to the class slowly feeling the increased gravity.

 

Izuku spoke over the intercom a final time before they exited Glide “This is going to be bumpy, so hold on tight”

 

As he said this, the ship exited glide and the full effects of the planets gravity hit them.

 

Izuku looked unbothered, but everyone else visibly crumpled into themselves, the only thing stopping them from fully folding over being the straps in the seats.

 

“Oh my god” exclaimed All Might as he tried to get himself upright, Aizawa grunting in effort as well, but managing to get upright after a moment.

 

Izuku’s face scrunched up in focus, as he directed the ship down he raised the nose into the air, so the large back thrusters helped to stop their decent.

 

After several tense minutes of careful flying, they landed on the surface, unharmed might I add.

 

“And we’re down. Phew, well, that’s the dangerous part over with” remarked Izuku with a chuckle as he wiped some sweat from his forehead.

 

“You better have a plan for this problem child” growled Aizawa slightly, he didn’t like the increased gravity.

 

“Don’t worry, I have a plan, get used to the gravity then follow me” instructed Izuku as he stood up with no effort, clearly he had done this a lot if he could handle the gravity with little to no problems.

 

It took several minutes, but eventually both teachers managed to stand up without stumbling every step and they followed the green haired boy out of the cockpit.

 

When they got to the cabin, it looked like someone had run through and punched them all in the stomach, hard.

 

Izuku chuckled “You ok?”

 

He received groans from everyone.

 

“Come on, if you don’t get up, you’ll never get used to the weight. Consider this part of your hero training, it’ll help strengthen pretty much all of your muscles, but mostly your leg and back muscles. I’d suggest you try and get up, because until you fulfill a quota, we’re going to be stuck here” Izuku’s gaze travelled over each of his classmates.

 

Tsuyu was the quickest to get up, which made sense since she focused on leg strength, and was closely followed by Iida. Everyone else follow slowly after, before they all were stood up, wobbly, but standing.

 

“Alright, take your time, but we’re going to be walking for a little while” Izuku gestured for them to follow, which they begrudgingly did.

 

When Izuku saw exactly how hard it was for them, he recalled what he had felt like when he was there the first time, and he decided to give them a breather.

 

“Actually, we’re taking a detour, follow me”

 

The class raised eyebrows at the boy, but followed him nonetheless.

 

He led them down a new corridor, to a new, larger, set of doors.

 

When they approached, showing a sizeable, room?

 

“Get in” ordered Izuku, as he nodded his head to it.

 

The class and teacher were confused, but did as asked.

 

Once they were all in, Izuku entered himself, and the door close.

 

“Celeste, gym level please” said Izuku as he addressed his AI.

 

**“Understood Izuku, going down to gym level”**

 

The room shuddered suddenly, and that’s when it clicked for everyone.

 

They were in an elevator.

 

“So there are elevators on this ship?” asked Tooru inquisitively.

 

“There are two others, but it’s generally faster and easier taking the stairs as we have. We’re taking them now because I honestly forgot how difficult it actually is when its your first time here” admitted Izuku sheepishly as he turned to give the class and teachers an apologetic smile.

 

 **“Perhaps you should have started with a planet with lower gravity”** suggested Celeste.

 

Izuku shrugged “Yeah probably, but we’re here now, so we might as well get it out of the way”

 

The elevator stopped and the doors opened up to another corridor.

 

“It’s just around the corner from here, so we don’t have far to walk” said Izuku as he walked about, his classmates and teachers shambling behind him.

 

As promised, the barely walked for two minutes before arriving at a door.

 

The doors slid open, revealing a sizeable gym, complete with all sorts of equipment, all of it strapped down to make sure it wouldn’t fly everywhere while inflight.

 

“Wow, this looks like a fully equipped gym” noted Kirishima as he stared at the various equipment strewn about.

 

“That’s because it is. Treadmills, weights and other machines, all are ready for you to use and get used to five times earth’s gravity” replied Izuku as he walked over and get all the equipment ready.

 

Izuku mostly walked over to the treadmills “But the thing you’re mostly going to be focusing on today, is running” he then pointed over to a second pair of doors, with a Male and female sight next to them “You can take off your suit in here, this room is place directly in the middle of the ship, which means hull breaches should in no way manage to get here, and if they do, the ship will be compromised anyway and we’ll die of oxygen starvation before long”

 

The class shivered involuntarily at his nonchalant explanation, but a question went through all their minds.

 

“But we don’t have any gym clothes, so what do we wear instead?” asked Tokoyami, voicing everyone's question.

 

“Ah, there are gym clothes ready for you, same way as with the suits, so you don’t have to worry” answered Izuku with a smile.

 

The class quickly made their way into the rooms, and changed out of their suits and into some less tight clothes.

 

When they came out, they were all wearing a copy of UA’s gym uniform, however these were made with special material that was both light and helped to cool down the wearer, leading to less sweating.

 

“These are surprisingly comfortable” noted Yaoyorozu as she pulled on the fabric.

 

“Yeah, it would be a bother if you had to work out and weren’t comfortable while doing it, right? Now, while you guys do this, remember not to push yourselves, but i know the teachers will stop you if you try. I recommend you teachers also change and train as well. There’s something I need to with the SRV, so I’ll be in the cockpit while you train. Celeste will be keeping an eye on all of you while im gone, and she can tell you when it’s time for a break if you go to far” explained Izuku, before walking out of the room, leaving the teachers and students alone in the training room.

 

They shared looks, before deciding on who went first, and then who would go after, since there weren’t enough treadmills for everyone to use at once.

 

They continued at this for several hours, with frequent breaks of course, but these breaks became less frequent as they went along.

 

Eventually, it was time for lunch, but they decided to make it an early dinner, late lunch and go to bed shortly after, since everyone was tired and sore from the five G work out.

 

Apparently, Izuku was still doing whatever he was doing when they ate, so they were guided by Celeste, who helped them strap everything back up and wash up in the changing room. The bath had been strange, as the water weighed a lot more due to the increased  gravity, so their already tired legs struggled to carry them through the baths.

 

Most of the class went to bed soon after, which wasn’t as bad as they had thought it would be, as the beds were apparently high quality and extremely soft.

 

Mind you, I wrote most of the class went to bed, but one didn’t.

 

Tooru found herself wandering through the corridors of the ship, trying to remember where the cockpit was.

 

**“Ms. Hagakure, why haven’t you gone to sleep like the rest of your class?”**

 

Tooru yelped in surprise, but sighed as she noted who spoke “I-I’m sorry, I just wanted to see Izuku” answered Tooru, blushing as she realised she had said his first name.

 

**“Ah, understandable, but do not force yourself, it has been a hard day, but if you wish to continue, I will guide you”**

 

The lights on the floor activated, guiding Tooru towards the cockpit as they usually did.

 

After a few moments, Tooru found herself back in the cockpit, and there was Izuku, sitting in his seat, completely still, meanwhile his consciousness was outside, riding around in a buggy.

 

“Midoriya? Can you hear me?” asked Tooru aloud.

 

There was the sound of someone sputtering, before a response came.

 

“H-Hagakure, w-what are you doing up? I t-thought ever went t-to bed early?” stuttered Izuku through his link to the SRV.

 

Tooru giggled at his reaction “I wanted to spend some time with you, we are couple now, aren’t we?”

 

Izuku was silent for a moment, but sighed after a moment “You’re right, sit down in a chair and join me, we can go on a small trip or you can help me collect what I need if you want” she could hear the smile in his voice.

 

She sat down in one of the side chairs, and soon after she did the Telepresence link activated, putting her inside the second SRV the ship had on hand.

 

When she ‘awoke’ in the SRV, she immediately went to try and find Izuku.

 

“I’m over here, to your left” said Izuku over the comm, while also flashing the lights on his Scarab to get her attention.

 

She quickly made her way over to the other SRV, both of them now pointing at each other.

 

“So, Izuku, What are you doing out here?” asked Tooru, getting a sputter in response, to the girl’s confusion.

 

“I-Izuku?” questioned Izuku, surprised by the use of his first name.

 

“Well, we are boyfriend and girlfriend now, right? So it’s only natural to call you by your first name, at least when we’re alone to keep this under wraps” answered Tooru with a smile, which Izuku could slightly see due to the hologram projection of her SRV body.

 

Izuku was quiet for a moment, he hadn’t thought about that part, but it made sense to him, he just had to get used to it.

 

“Y-you’re right Hagak- Tooru” answered Izuku with a smile of his own.

 

“Now, what is it you’re doing out here?” asked Tooru again.

 

“Oh right, I’m collecting materials. Celeste can synthesise items, but she needs materials to do so. Luckily, there tends to be outcrops, meteriories and other rocks with materials on the surfaces of planets. The scanner in front of you will pick up the presence of these, and the closer you get, the more accurate the scan will be. Once you’re close enough, it’ll show up on your minimap bellow the scanner as a grey square. Now, I’m going to activate the turret on your SRV, which will let you shoot the rock and reveal the materials. Did all of that make sense to you?” explained Izuku, hoping it didn’t go over her head completely.

 

Tooru was quiet for a moment, before answering “The scanner shows me where the rocks are, then they show up on the minimap when I’m close enough. When I get to the rocks, I just shoot them, then pick them up, did I get that right?”

 

Izuku smiled “Yep, glad to see you’re quick on the uptake. If you need help, just ask me or Celeste, and don’t wander too far away from the ship, no more than ten kilometres”

 

Tooru nodded, before driving off in the opposite direction of Izuku.

 

After two hours, they decided they had gotten all the rock and outcrops within ten kilometres of the ship and decided to return for the evening.

 

Once the SRV’s we’re safely stowed away in the belly of the ship, Izuku decided to go have dinner, Tooru joining him for a snack before going to bed.

 

While Izuku ate, Tooru decided to ask him something she had been wondering for a while.

 

“So Izuku, you’ve been doing this whole, flying through space thing for a while now, right? I’ve been wondering something, why didn’t you tell anyone? Why did you just leave and barely come back?” asked Tooru as she grabbed the boy’s hand, the boy who got tense and stopped mid bite.

 

He sat quiet for a moment, before answering “I’m not sure. Maybe I was afraid they’d take my freedom away again, by taking away my ship, maybe I just didn’t care, I don’t really know why, I do know one thing though. I was afraid, afraid I’d go back to where I was, and maybe even that they would be worse than before” Izuku was crying as he finished, his hands balled up into fists.

 

Tooru was saddened to him like this, and pulled him into an embrace.

 

“Listen to me Izuku. They haven’t done anything yet, I highly doubt they’re going to do anything at all, so you have no reason to worry. And if the government does try anything, I’m willing to be UA will fight them in every way, as well as the public. You saved a crew of astronauts no one else could save, a crew the governments failed to save. Them trying to take that from you would come back and hit them hard, so unless they want everyone, including the heroes on their bad side, they won’t do a thing” Tooru releases the embrace and held Izuku’s cheeks, forcing him to face her. Their foreheads were touching as she spoke to him.

 

Izuku sat there for a bit, staring at her with tear and awe filled eyes.

 

And then he kissed her, right on the lips, somehow knowing where they were. It caught Tooru off guard at first, but she melted into it quickly, kissing the boy back passionately.

 

After a few moments, they released from each other, breathing hard as they tried to regain their breaths.

 

Tooru smirked “I didn’t take you for the type of person to initiate a kiss, at least not this quickly”

 

Izuku’s face flushed slightly, but he gained a bashful smile “It felt like the right thing to do at that moment”

 

Tooru smiled as well “You’re right, it was the right thing” she then pulled him back into another kiss.

 

They separated again, looking into each other’s eyes.

 

**“I recommend not doing any sexual activities in five times Earth’s gravity, so please do not go too far”**

 

Both Izuku and Tooru gained huge blushes thanks to the AI’s words.

 

“W-we weren’t g-going to do that, right Tooru?” stuttered Izuku.

 

“Y-yeah, we weren’t, we’ve only been t-together for a day, p-plus I doubt either of us has p-protection” agreed Tooru nervously.

 

**“Protection I can create with the necessary materials, but that is beside the point, all I ask is you do not have any sexual activities while in space or in an environment below 0.83 Gs and above 1.57 Gs, for your health”**

 

Izuku and Tooru stuttered, but said nothing more as they silently kept eating.

 

It took them awhile, but they eventually they finished their awkward meal.

 

“H-hey Tooru, d-do you want t-to stay the n-night in my cabin?” asked Izuku nervously.

 

Tooru was surprised by the boy’s invitation, she had pegged his as being too shy and nervous of a person to suggest something like that.

 

That did not mean she didn’t like it though “Are you sure you can take it?” questioned Tooru.

 

Izuku was quiet for a moment but when he answered his face was set in determination “Yes, I, feel better when I’m around you, so I don’t mind”

 

Tooru looked at the boy in front of her for a moment, but felt a smile spread across her face after a moment.

 

“You’re adorable, you know that?”

 

Izuku sputtered at the sudden remark and got a huge blush, but despite that he still managed to grab Tooru’s hand and walk with her to his cabin.

 

They cuddled together in the sleeping bag all night, comfortable in each other’s embrace. :3


	9. Alien intervention

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaaaahh time for angst.
> 
> Thanks to mah betas as usual.
> 
> Also check out the end notes for a video link. This will make sense once you've read the chapter.

“Speech” _‘thoughts’_ **“Celeste”**

 

Enjoy ^-^

  
  
  


The day rolled over, and Izuku found himself waking up to a soft and warm feeling against him.

 

He was confused for a few moment, but then his brain caught up with him and he smiled softly.

 

He brought Tooru in closer, his face in her hair, at least he thought it was since he can’t see her.

 

As he did, Tooru began to stir awake.

 

She hummed “Good morning Izu”

 

Izuku hummed tiredly “Izu? When did that start?”

 

“Just now” answered Tooru smugly.

 

Izuku was quiet for a moment “Guess I’ll have to find something to call you” he smiled as he said this.

 

Tooru giggled at his reply, looked up and kissed him quickly on the lips.

 

He gained a small blush, but managed to otherwise keep it together and kiss her back, though it felt like he missed.

 

She giggled “You missed slightly, that was the edge of my lips” yep, he missed.

 

“Sorry” apologised Izuku sheepishly.

 

“Don’t worry, you’ll get it down before long. Maybe it would help if I wore some kind of jewellery?” wondered Tooru aloud.

 

Izuku pulled his face back into her hair “It might help me get an idea of where your mouth is compared to the rest of you” agreed Izuku.

 

They laid there for awhile, until they were interrupted.

 

**“I suggest you get up before your classmates wake up, I recall you saying you do not want them to know yet”** suggested Celeste.

 

It took a moment, but they eventually, and reluctantly, got out of the sleeping bag and got ready. They also thought up a cover for why Tooru wasn’t in the bunk room over the night.

 

They got to the cafeteria twenty minutes before anyone else arrived, the first just so happening to be Midnight.

 

“Oh, There you are Hagakure, you never went to the bunk last night, where did you sleep?” asked Midnight, genuine interest and worry in her voice.

 

“Oh, I helped Midoriya last night with that thing he was doing, and he suggested I use the spare cabin overnight so I wouldn’t wake all of you up when I got back” answered Tooru cheerily.

 

Midnight looked at them for a moment, seemingly sceptical, but seemed to let it go after a moment, to Izuku and Tooru’s relief.

 

A few moments later, the rest of the class entered, the girl’s all asking Tooru the same question as Midnight, getting the same explanation, and them all also looking sceptical, but they remembered what Tooru had asked the first night after the movie, so they backed off.

 

“So, what were you two doing last night? Having some fun?” asked Kaminari teasingly.

 

Izuku immediately froze up, his face showing panic as he tried to think.

 

This got Tooru pissed off.

 

“Can you not go the dirty route all the time? I’ve known you for a week or more, and you’ve done this several times. If you can’t tell, it bothers Midoriya, a lot, so stop” Tooru was glaring at the blonde, not that he could see, but he was clearly taken aback by the sudden reaction from the invisible girl.

 

“I-I’m sorry, it’s was just a j-joke” stuttered Kaminari apologisingly.

 

“Well I don’t appreciate it, and I can tell it bothers Midoriya too, so please don’t do that again” finished Tooru as she crossed her arms.

 

Izuku had unfrozen during her scolding and was looking at Tooru with surprise, in fact, everyone was.

 

“Calm down Hagakure, Kaminari already said he was sorry” Jirou visibly sweatdropped as she tried to calm down the invisible girl.

 

Tooru was quiet for a moment, but huffed as she spoke “Fine”

 

The cafeteria went quiet as everyone awkwardly ate their breakfast and once everyone finished, the awkward silence persisted.

 

Finally, someone decided end the silence.

 

“What are we doing today Midoriya?” asked Tsuyu, breaking the silence to everyone’s silent thankfulness.

 

Izuku brightened up, also thankful for the change “We’re going to be travelling to different star systems, exploring places not even I have been to yet, so it’ll be as awesome to me as all of you” announced Izuku excitedly, much to the joy of everyone, as they didn’t want to continue the gravity training, even though they could all feel that it was not nearly as bad as it had been the day before.

 

They all quickly finished up, the previous situation forgotten and everyone just happy to get away from the hell of a planet they were on.

 

It didn’t take long before they were ready to leave and they did it with joy, even though it was a literal vertical climb to get out of the gravity’s effects, which was very uncomfortable from everyone involved.

 

They jumped from system to system for several hours, exploring systems Izuku hadn’t been to before, occasionally going in close to some of the more interesting planets they’ve found.

 

During one Hyperspace jump, Izuku noticed something that made him visibly nervous, which did not go past Aizawa.

 

“Midoriya? Is something wrong?” asked Aizawa as he fully turned to the boy.

 

Izuku jumped and turned to look at his teacher with wide eyes, before averting his eyes out the window as the ship exited Witch Space.

 

He took a moment to speak and when he did he sounded nervous and unsure “It’s probably nothing, probably, they’ve never been this close to Earth so it was probably just me”

 

Aizawa looked puzzled, and so did All Might “They? What are you talking about Young Midoriya” asked All Might worriedly and confusedly.

 

Izuku didn’t answer, sitting quietly and navigating the ship.

 

It wouldn’t take more than an hour for everything to go to hell.

  
  
  


They were now jumping to another system, somewhere around 200 light years away from Sol, a ways away from the Pleiades sectors.

 

“All right, let's do one last jump, then we have lunch” announced Izuku over the intercom, which brought cheers from his classmates.

 

The FSD charged and they jumped.

 

Izuku immediately noticed something was off, the lights outside weren’t right.

 

He was quickly proven right.

 

A sound, almost like the echo of a whale began to sound out.

 

**“Warning, Hyperspace conduit unstable”**

 

“What?! No no no, it can’t be them, they've never been this close to earth!” yelled Izuku loudly, he then immediately yelled through the intercom “EVERYONE! BRACE BRACE BRACE”

 

The moment the words left his mouth, the ship began to throw itself around violently, before abruptly exiting Witch Space.

 

**“Warning, Frame Shift Drive malfunction, Energy surge dete-”** Celeste cut off as some kind of pulse hit the ship, causing all power to go dead, everything went dead.

 

“Damn it, they shouldn’t be here, they shouldn’t be this close to earth” Izuku was furiously trying to get life back into the ship, but nothing worked.

 

“Midoriya, calm down, what’s going on?” questioned Aizawa.

 

“They shouldn’t be here, god damn it, you two, be quiet, things might get very,  _ very _ dangerous in a moment” warned Izuku, immediately shutting up both teachers. 

 

Typically Aizawa would never allow one of his students to talk to him like, but something about his voice and the way he said it, immediately told him that something was very wrong.

 

Soon, they realised that was correct as a sound began to emanate from outside the ship, despite the vacuum of space not being able to allow this to happen.

 

A moment later, a… thing floated past the ship, before turning to point at the nose of the ship. Suddenly, it emitted a sound resembling a horn, very similarly, and began to shift.

 

It suddenly began to emit yellow streams of energy, causing the ship to shake.

 

During it all, Izuku began to mutter a mantra “Please don’t be a hostile, please don’t be a hostile” repeatedly.

 

As soon as the object stopped emitting yellow beams, the  lights on the object turned red, and it emitted another horn sound.

 

“SHIT” exclaimed Izuku suddenly.

 

The second he said this, the ship began to flicker with life.

 

**“System reboot sequence, initiated, all systems online”**

 

Izuku wasted no time getting on the intercom “EVERYONE, HOLD ON”

 

Barely a second later, he turned the ship around as quickly as he could, and pushed the engines to their limits.

 

“Celeste, lock onto a system, any system, just get us out of here!” yelled Izuku as he dodged the incoming fire to the best of his ability.

 

**“Attention, Galaxy map offline, unable to plot course, distract the Thargoid, I will reboot the map”**

 

“Damn it, Aizawa, this is unorthodox, but I need you in that fighter, distract that thing, or we’re all dead” ordered Izuku as he activated Aizawa’s Telepresence link, forcing the man into the fighter before he agreed to it.

 

“Don’t worry if the fighter is destroyed, you’re not in it, just keep that thing off of us” Izuku ignored any protests from the man as he kept dodging incoming fire.

 

The cycle of dodge and boosting the engines kept on for several tense moments, but then things truly turned ugly.

 

**“Warning, new Thargoid signature detected, presumed class, Medusa”**

 

Izuku visibly paled “No, there’s no way a Medusa is all the way out here as well. Damn it, Celeste, work quick”

 

**“Estimated time till Galaxy map reboot, 53 seconds”**

 

Izuku grunted as the ship shuddered, the ship’s shields were down to roughly half, which was supposed to be immensely difficult to do, and it was going down even quicker now that the new, seemingly more combat oriented thing had arrived.

 

An extremely tense minute later, Celeste spoke again.

 

**“Galaxy map online, system locked, charging FSD”**

 

The sight of the bar filling in front of him was a massive relief to the boy.

 

“Aizawa, I’m pulling you out, we’re jumping” announced Izuku, before announcing the same to his classmates in the cabin.

 

Moments later, the sight of the blue light caused by the FSD activating caused everyone great relief.

 

When they were in Witch Space, Izuku visibly deflated.

 

“That, I really was hoping that wouldn’t happen. It shouldn’t have happened” muttered Izuku to himself.

 

“Midoriya. What. Was. That” seethed Aizawa, his quirk activated as he glared at Izuku.

 

What caught Aizawa off guard, was the fact that Izuku returned an equally hard glare “I don’t care that you’re my teacher right now, we nearly died, and we are still in danger. Shut up until I say we’re in the clear. This is my ship, my rules” Izuku promptly turned back to the controls as the ship exited Witch Space, leaving the two teachers slack jawed at the boy.

 

“Celeste, do random jumps towards Sol, we need to shake them off before we return home. Give me a status report as well”

 

**“Of course Commander, randomising course to Sol. Status report: no systems critically damaged, several modules have suffered minor to average damage, hull at 62 percent, cabin secure, no serious hull breaches detected. Ship integrity over all: safe, but repairs recommended soon”**

 

Izuku hummed in acknowledgment “Repair what modules you can right now, then prepare to do hull repairs when we take a break”

 

**“Of course Commander”**

  
  
  


Two hours later, and several dozen jumps, they found themselves drifting in open space, a break was needed.

 

They were all collected in the cafeteria, silently eating. Izuku had promised an explanation, but not before they had all eaten, whether they were hungry or not.

 

“Izuku, are you ok?” asked Tooru, ignoring the heads that turned at the use of the boy’s given name.

 

Izuku sighed “No, no I’m really not. This was the one thing I didn’t want to happen, I tried to not make happen, yet it did anyway” Izuku dragged both of his hands down his face.

 

Tooru pulled him into an embrace “I know, you’re anything but the type of person who would willingly put his friends in danger”

 

The cafeteria was silent as they watched the boy return the embrace.

 

After a moment, Izuku’s eyes swivelled over his classmates and teachers and due to his exhausted and annoyed state, he had no problem addressing the elephant in the room.

 

“Stop gawking, it’s unsightly and it’s making my already annoyed mood worse. If you want to ask, then ask” stated Izuku gruffly as he watched his classmates, who all shared looks.

 

“Are you two together then?” asked Tokoyami of all people, evidently deciding to take the initiative since no one else would.

 

“Yes, we are. You can gossip about this some other time, right now I don’t want to hear it” answered Izuku, who had not moved from the embrace in anyway.

 

Silence fell on the room again, as everyone quietly looked at each other, before returning to what little was left of their food.

 

It took another ten minutes before everyone decided they were done eating.

 

Aizawa turned to Izuku “Alright problem child, you promised to explain, now explain”

 

Izuku turned to the man with a sharp expression, one telling the man to watch his words. Normally Aizawa would expel someone who did that to him in an instant, but he could hardly blame the boy in this case.

 

Izuku sighed and rubbed his eyes with one hand, the other making some form of gesture in the air.

 

A hologram projection appeared on the wall behind him, on it was a pair of pictures of the things that had attacked them, plastered bellow each of them were three words each.

  
  
  


Thardgoid class: Interceptor.

 

Thargoid class: Medusa

 

Thargoid.

 

Izuku raised his head, looking at the class with tired eyes “What you all saw today, and I cannot stress this enough, must never be shared with the public. If they found out, it would be pandemonium, understood?” the class nodded in agreement, the teachers doing so reluctantly.

 

Izuku nodded gratefully, then began to explain “The things that attacked us, were aliens, and they’re not the only ones, as I have witnessed several ships off different types, and multiple of the same at once. I have dubbed them the Thargoids, I don’t know if they are the ships themselves, or it they’re piloted by another organism, all I know is, some are hostile, like the ones today, and others are just curious”

 

A hand shot up from the class.

 

Izuku sighed “I’m only accepting the question because you raised your hand, what is it Iida”

 

“What do you mean by ‘I don’t know if they are the ships themselves or if they’re piloted by another organism’?” asked Iida worriedly.

 

Izuku conceded, he had skipped something “Sorry, I should have added that. The ships are made out of some kind of organic metal. It’s mostly organic, but bears a striking resemblance to the structure of metal. Therefore, I don’t know if the ships themselves are alive, or if they’re controlled and just happen to be biological, the worst part is, my ships weapons have no effect on them, not even conventional explosives do, so until I figure out a method of damaging them, all that can be done is running” eyes widened at the information.

 

Izuku ignored the looks and continued his explanation “From what I’ve been able to gather, they stay in the proximity of the Pleiades sectors, so the fact they were where we were, it really was out of mine and Celeste’s expectations. We have long ago set a safety zone that we won’t pass and they were 50 light years past that zone. What happened today shouldn’t have happened, but for some reason they were there”

 

Izuku pointed to one of the images behind him.

 

“This is the one that started it all, the one I’ve dubbed the interceptor. All the Thargoids have the capability of traversing Witch Space like my ship can, except they can do it much more accurately than my ship. They also have some kind of ability to disrupt the Frame Shift Drive during a Hyperspace Jump, which is what led to us being thrown around before leaving Witch Space. Once they’ve pulled out the ship, the use some kind of pulse to disable the ship by overloading the system. About the pulse, if any of you brought your phones on board, they’re likely completely dead now, since the ship has surge protectors to stop pulses and energy bursts like that from damaging it, your phones don’t. Back to what I was saying, once the ship is disabled, they usually do a scan of some kind, which is what the yellow energy was. After that, they either leave without a second thought, or they do what they did today. I know it’s a lot to take in, but do any of you have any questions?”

 

A couple hands raised up after a while.

 

“I’ll start with you, Yaoyorozu” said Izuku as he gestured for the girl to begin.

 

“Have you attempted to communicate with them?” questioned Momo.

 

“I have, they either ignore me or didn’t understand, or they attacked thinking it was a provocation or attack. Celeste has told me that there is some form of signal emanating from the Thargoids, but it’s “language” doesn’t translate to something the ships computers can make sense of. Unless we figure out a way to translate those signals, chances are we'll never be able to communicate with them” answered Izuku.

 

Momo nodded quietly,  _ ‘Maybe I can convince him to let my family’s company help’ _ thought the girl as sat in her seat.

 

There were still a couple hands lifted.

 

“Todoroki?” Izuku gestured for the two toned boy to ask.

 

“How do you know what they’re made of? You spoke of this, bio metal as if you have investigated it closely, when you have stated they seem immune to damage”

 

Izuku hummed “I said immune to my weaponry, I said nothing of their own” eyes widened around the room.

 

Mina raised her hands in a ‘wait’ gesture “Hold on, are you telling me you’ve seen them attack each other?”

 

Izuku nodded “I’m not entirely sure why, but maybe their species isn't united in opinion, like maybe they’re split up into factions or something. Anyway, I stumbled upon a skirmish between them once, they either ignored me or didn’t notice me, because they did nothing while I watched. In the end, four Thargoids were destroyed, and two left, still either having not seen me or were ignoring me, and it allowed me to collect a great amount of samples, as well as do thorough scans of their vessels”

 

The hologram behind him changed, showing the outline of the Thargoid interceptor, but there was a lot of other information on screen.

 

“From what we were able to discern, the Thargoid vessels seem to have several ‘hearts’, these seem to be what allow the vessels to function, like the power plant in this ship. These hearts also seem to be what allow the ships to regenerate, which is what makes it seem like they are immune to damage. It’s more accurate to say that my ships weapons do such little damage that the vessels repair it immediately. I believe the only way to do damage to them, is be essentially carbonising the bio metal’s ‘cells’ to prevent them from healing. As for their weaponry, the also seem to be biological, one of their weapons appear to be a swarm of small drones of some kind that are capable of passing through my ships shields and shred the armour. The other fires some kind of corrosive pellets, which eat away at the hull once the shields are down. The Thargoids are advanced, despite being mostly biological, its frankly frightening” Izuku couldn’t blame the looks of fear he saw from his classmates, if the Thargoids ever attacked Earth, chances are humanity would be doomed.

 

“Any other questions?”

 

A single hand remained up.

 

“Is there anything we can do to help?” asked Kirishima, his face set in a determined expression as he stared right into Izuku’s eyes.

 

A small smile spread on his face when he saw his other classmates nod in agreement “Thanks guys, but for now I don’t think there’s much you can do. But if I figure out what to do, but can’t do it alone, then I promise to tell you”

 

The class smiled at the boy.

 

“Now, I think we should go. The ship need repairs and some of them can only be done on Earth, plus I think we’ve all had enough of space for a while” announced Izuku, getting a chorus of agreement as everyone navigated themselves back to the cabin, while Izuku, Aizawa and All Might returned to the cockpit.

 

On the way, Aizawa spoke up “I know you don’t like the idea of it, but we need to tell Nedzu this when we get back. There is obvious damage to the ship and we have to report it anyway. He’ll make sure this information goes to the right people and stays there”

 

Izuku didn’t respond for a moment, but he eventually sighed and gave a curt nod over his shoulder.

 

They quickly got to their seats and set off towards Earth again.

  
  
  


It took another two hours before they returned to Sol, because Izuku decided to continue jumping erratically to shake off any possible Thargoids following.

 

They were now approaching Earth, the blue ball of rock having never seemed prettier than now after a close brush with death.

 

The approach was uneventful, besides the obvious cheering and sighs of relief from both the the cabin and the cockpit.

 

Those sighs quickly turned to sharp intakes of air.

 

The usual hum of the engines began to sound off, almost as if they were sputtering.

 

**“Warning, engine power fluctuations detected”**

 

The ship began to drop, they were barely two kilometres off the ground, flying high above Musutafu as they approached UA.

 

“Celeste, put what power you can towards the engines and give me a status report” ordered Izuku as he quickly shoved the thrust lever to max.

 

**“Redirecting power to engines, engine status, nominal, engine thrust converter suffering unknown error. Hypothesis: Thargoid weaponry have somehow disrupted engine thrust converter”**

 

The speed they were falling at lessened, but they were still not able to keep airborne stably.

 

“Damn it” Izuku activated the intercom “Everyone, hold on, the Thargoids have done something to the engines, and we can’t stay airborne. We’re likely going to crash” Izuku hated having to say that after what they had been through, but he had a plan, one that wouldn’t guarantee his safety or survival.

 

_ ‘Sorry Tooru’ _ thought Izuku.

 

As they got closer to UA, Izuku could see that the reporters appeared to still be there, and they were now looking at him, but he didn’t care.

 

Moments after, they were above the grounds of UA, but they were still high. This was when Izuku enacted his plan.

 

“Celeste, activate all escape pods besides mine, get everyone else off this ship”

 

Aizawa and All Might turned to Izuku with shock written all over their faces, but before they could say anything, their seats suddenly got pulled into the floor.

 

**“Yes Commander, firing all escape pods, parachutes set to immediate release”**

 

The sound of hatches opening and the pods ejecting could be heard from the cockpit.

 

“Good, now let’s see if we can get you down in one piece” Izuku smirked nervously.

 

Meanwhile everyone in the escape pods were yelling loudly and banging on the inside, but none louder than Tooru.

 

“Izuku, Izuku please no, please tell me you got out of there as well! Don’t leave me!” yelled the invisible girl as she banged on the escape pod, tears running down her face as she watched the ship get increasingly lower to the ground.

 

Then it disappeared below the tree line, but not before a bright light erupted from the back of the ship.

 

The escape pods all landed in close proximity to the main UA building, and everyone was quickly helped out of the escape pods, thanks to the instructions that were on the front of the pods.

 

The instant Tooru was released from her pod, she raced as quickly as she could in the direction she last saw Izuku’s ship, ignoring any protests from her teachers.

 

The teachers protests didn’t matter, because the instant Aizawa and All Might were released, they immediately ran off towards the ship as well, leading to everyone else realising someone was missing. Izuku.

 

It took over fifteen minutes before they found the beginning of the ships impact with the ground, and another five before they found it.

 

It looked bad, the hull was torn and it was half dug into the ground.

 

“Izuku!?” yelled Tooru the instant she arrived, hoping to every god that the boy had gotten out of the ship.

 

When she got no response, she quickly moved to run to the ship.

 

A rough hand stopped her. She turned and met the face of her teacher.

 

“Hagakure, I know you’re distraught, but we don’t know what state the ship is in. Remember, he said it ran on a nuclear fusion reactor, who knows what else in that thing could explode. We need to wait for professionals to arrive” it was clear on Aizawa’s face that he didn’t like not doing anything either, but who knew what would happen if that reactor went and exploded, or something else.

 

Tooru tried to argue “But sir, Izuku is still in there, we have to get him out, he could be hurt!”

 

Aizawa did something unexpected in response, he pulled her into a hug “I know, and it hurts me as well to say we can’t, but I don’t want you or any of your classmates dead because of an explosion we could have known about would happen”

 

Tooru couldn’t handle it any longer and broke down crying.

  
  
  


Nearly an hour later, and the area around the ship now looked like some kind of archeological dig, scientists and workers everywhere, doing who knows what.

 

Aizawa and Nedzu were stood to the side, both looking at the ship in silence.

 

Nedzu decided to break this silence after awhile “We can’t keep this a secret anymore, not the ships existence, nor who the owner and pilot of it is. I despise saying this, but if Midoriya hasn’t survived, UA will make sure he is hailed as a hero for saving his classmates and teachers lives. As for the ship, I will make sure it does not fall into the hands of the government, his reason was clear, humanity is not ready for this kind of technology” Nedzu went silent for several moments longer “I truly hope he has survived, he has been through too much, and to have it all taken away when it became good is too cruel” Aizawa nodded wordlessly in agreement.

 

Suddenly, a scientist came running over, they were from Yaoyorozu’s family’s company.

 

“Principal Nedzu, Principal Nedzu” shouted the scientist as he ran towards the two heroes.

 

Nedzu turned to the running man “Yes, what is it” asked Nedzu, his voice lacking the usual chipper tone.

 

“We’re detecting activity within the ship, mechanical and electrical. Something is going on” announced the scientist as he gave the furry principal a piece of paper, showing several diagrams and other information.

 

After a moment Nedzu looked back up at the man “Are you sure these are accurate?”

 

The man nodded “Yes, one hundred percent, but we’re unsure of what it is“

 

Nedzu hummed, before giving the scientist the papers back “Please keep an eye on it, and inform me of any changes”

 

The man nodded “Yes Si-”

 

The man was cut off, was a rumbling began to emanate from behind them.

 

Aizawa, Nedzu and the scientist all turned to the ship, where the rumbling was originating from.

 

The ground seemed to be shaking, something was happening and everyone was running away from it.

 

**“Systems a-at func-functional ca-capaci-city. Activating eng-engines, stand cl-clear”**

 

Aizawa’s eyes blew wide “Everyone, get away from the ship, now!” ordered Aizawa at the top of his lungs.

 

The scientists and workers didn’t need to be told twice, and ran as quickly as they could away from the ship.

 

Moments after, the familiar white blue glow of the engines appeared, along with the loud roar of them flaring as the ship attempted to get itself out of the ground.

 

It took a few moment, but eventually the ship was out of the ground and back in the air. It slowly turned, before flying back in the direction of its assigned landing pad, the scientists, workers and school staff quickly following close behind.

 

Back in the main UA building, class 1-A was soberly sat in the infirmary, each of them having been check over for injuries, which besides some bruises none of them had.

 

The girls were all sat around Tooru, trying to keep the girl calm as they waited for the scientists and workers to get Izuku out.

 

Everyone quickly perked up as they noticed a familiar sound.

 

Jirou’s eyebrows scrunched up “Hey, doesn’t that sound like the ship’s eng-“

 

Before Jirou finished, Tooru leaped to her feet and ran out of the infirmary as quickly as she could, leaving her classmates to look at each other, before realising what the sound was as well and running out just as quickly.

 

The sight they saw looking out of the building’s windows while running down, was like seeing someone they thought dead come back to life, because there was Izuku’s ship, limping back to its landing pad.

 

The class, teachers, scientists and workers all arrived at the landing pad at the same time, moments before the ship touched down.

 

Once the ship had set down, creaking loudly as its frame strained to keep together, the teachers and students immediately began to frantically search for a way into the ship, but didn’t get far before a familiar hissing sound came from the front of the ship.

 

There, coming down from the front of the ship was the ships staircase.

 

And at the top of the staircase stood a familiar face.

 

“Izuku!” exclaimed Tooru, who without hesitation ran to meet the boy as he came down the stairs.

 

She tackled him into a hug and began to cry into his shoulder, which he immediately reciprocated, minus the crying.

 

“You big dummy, why didn’t you get out yourself? I was so scared, I thought I would never see you again” cried Tooru loudly.

 

“I’m so sorry Tooru, I didn’t mean to scare you. I’m sorry i did it, but if I hadn't stayed, there was a chance the powerplant would have ruptured and that would have been the same as a nuclear bomb going off” apologised Izuku as he tightened his grip on the girl.

 

Everyone shook out of their stupor and ran towards the green haired boy.

 

“Midoriya!” exclaimed the class happily, as they ran over to the boy.

 

“Midoriya, are you hurt?” asked Aizawa hurriedly as he ran to the boy.

 

“No, I’m fine. And the ship is safe, no explosions are going to happen” assured Izuku with a smile.

 

Aizawa gave the boy a sceptical look “You we’re going at about the speed of sound when you made impact with the ground, i refuse to acknowledge you’re unhurt after that”

 

“Ok, I’m not badly hurt, just some bruising from impacting the ground at mach one speeds. Remember the G compensator from when we first took off from Earth, where you didn’t feel any backlash from suddenly accelerating to mach one from a standstill in a few seconds? I cranked that up to negate the effects of hitting the ground, so I’m fine, really” explained Izuku hurriedly, Tooru still holding on to him like her life depended on it.

 

Aizawa did recall that and sighed in relief since it meant the boy had survived with little to no injuries.

 

Aizawa looked around, his eyes staying on the ship for a while, before returning to Nedzu, who was scolding the boy for his reckless actions, then his eyes turned to the people he disliked the most, outside of villains, the press, and they were eating the entire situation like a lion would a dead animal.

 

“Nedzu, we need to figure out what to do now. The press is here so there’s no way we’re going to be able to keep this a secret. Plus, we need to figure out what to do with the ship, because it looks anything but good” said Aizawa aloud, making sure everyone could hear him.

 

Nedzu waved a paw “We will talk of this eventually, right now I believe you, your class, Midnight and Yagi-san require some time to relax. You have been through quite the ordeal, judging from the state the ship was in when you arrived”

 

Aizawa didn’t meet the principals eyes as rodent said this, knowing he would see something he wouldn’t like.

 

Then Tooru finally released Izuku, her tears no longer falling but still fresh in her eyes.

 

“I’m glad you’re ok. Don’t ever do that again” Tooru’s voice was stern, or at least she tried to make it so, but it kept breaking as she spoke.

 

Izuku smiled softly “I’m sorry I worried you” he then grabbed her cheeks and pulled her into a kiss, managing to meet her lips straight on as he did.

 

Tooru didn’t resist and instead quickly melted into the kiss.

 

The kiss lasted a few, tender moments, before they let go and looked at each other.

 

They were shocked out of their trance when someone whistled and they turned to see their classmates, teachers, the scientists, workers and worst of all, the press, and they were taking many, many pictures.

 

“This is going to be a nightmare” groaned Aizawa, causing the students and teachers to sweat drop.

 

The next few days we’re going to be troublesome.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's a video link for the Thargoid pulling a player out of witch space, to give you all an idea of whats going on. This does not include the Thargoid attacking the ship, if you want to see this, you can easily find plenty of footage on Youtube.
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=y2ttArML_QQ


	10. Conference and the Truth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lots of stuff all at once, poor Izu.
> 
> This chapter is not beta'd so bear with me if there are any mistakes.

“Speech” _ ‘thoughts’  _ **“Celeste/Quirk”**

 

Enjoy ^-^

  
  
  


As promised, the next few days turned out to be very troublesome.

 

Scientists from all over the world were calling in and requesting to examine the ship, while the press was constantly hounding the school for details and interviews.

 

On the second day back from space, Nedzu decided to address the elephant. He didn’t want to do it so soon, but it was necessary before any rumours began spreading.

 

That’s how Izuku found himself on a stage in front of his ship together with Nedzu, Aizawa and All Might, who was in his skinny form.

 

“Welcome everyone. As you all likely know, i am Nedzu, the school’s principal. Before this conference begins, I would like to remind you all to not hound my student or staff if they refuse to answer a question, otherwise we will remove you. They have been through a stressful experience, so please respect this” began Nedzu as he stood at the podium.

 

The press seemed to mostly agree to this, but some seemed to not truly care.

 

“Alright, let us begin. Who wishes to ask first?” asked Nedzu, getting a sea of raised hands in response.

 

Nedzu quickly picked out a reporter, who stated her name and affiliated news station.

 

“A question for Mister Midoriya, how did you come into possession of this vessel?”

 

Izuku stood up and walked to the podium.

 

“Um, well basically my quirk created it, i'm not entirely sure how it did, but it did. All i can say for sure is it used a lot of the trash at Dagobah beach to create the ship” answered Izuku simply, which seemed to not fully satisfy the reporter, but they accepted it and sat down.

 

Izuku then picked out another reporter, who went through the same process as the first reporter.

 

“Mister Midoriya, we’ve had alleged reports of sightings of your ship for over two years, why did you not reveal yourself or the ship in that time?” questioned the reporter.

 

“Ah, at first i guess it was because i was... afraid it would be taken from me. It was my escape from everything, my escape from the pain. Later on it turned into a fear of being restricted and being unable to experience what no one else could, true freedom, without societal judgement” answered Izuku, which caused a mutter to spread among the reporters, and Aizawa and Nedzu to share a look.

 

The reporter accepted the answer and sat back down, and Izuku chose another reporter, who repeated the process of the previous two.

 

“Another for you Mister Midoriya, i understand if this is, out of line, but what do you mean an escape from the pain?” asked the reporter, seemingly genuinely worried about what he was implying.

 

Izuku was silent for a few moments, before turning to Nedzu. Nedzu seemed to know what he was asking, and nodded to the boy.

 

Izuku turned back to the reporter “I was an orphan, my mom died when I was little and I ended up living at an orphanage for over a decade. I was bullied and abused there daily because they believed i was quirkless. I was never taken to the doctor to actually get it confirmed, but they assumed since I didn’t show any sign of a quirk that I didn’t have one. Obviously, that turned out to be wrong” explained Izuku solemnly.

 

The reporters were completely quiet, some had upset expressions which surprised Izuku, he still wasn’t used to people outside of UA caring about him.

 

The reporter didn’t sit down immediately “I’m glad you seem to be away from that, no child should have to endure such a life” mutters of agreement spread among the reporters as the reporter sat down.

 

Izuku took a moment to compose himself, before selecting another reporter.

 

“Mister Midoriya, we have been notified of your reservations about revealing any of the technology your ship possesses, but i still have to ask, will you ever divulge any of those secrets?”

 

Izuku hummed in thought for a moment “I have considered a few things, but the matter is private, so i won’t answer that”

 

The reporter was heavily intrigued, but accepted the answer and sat down.

 

The questions continued, until eventually the golden question arrived.

 

“What was the cause of the damage seen when you returned two days ago?”

 

Izuku sighed, he had been dreading this question, but thankfully they had thought up a cover for the event, one that wasn’t entirely untrue.

 

“We encountered a spacial anomaly. As i mentioned in a previous question, the ship is capable of faster than light travel, however during a jump to another system one of these anomalies forced the ship out FTL, causing severe stress to the ship’s hull and leading to the damage seen when we arrived. It apparently also damaged a key component which controls the engines thrust, this is the reason why the ship crash landed. Now i know some of you are going to ask about the things that were ejected from the ship moments before the crash, and i’ll answer it immediately. Those were escape pods, and they were to make sure my classmates and teachers were safe and out of harm's way, while i stayed to make sure the ship’s powerplant didn’t rupture and detonate in a nuclear sized explosion. I was mostly unhurt thankfully, and the ship is no longer at risk of exploding” Izuku finished, noticing the awed looks on the reporters faces.

 

He started to get nervous when they said nothing and just stared, but then someone began to clap, then another, and soon all of the reporters were giving Izuku a standing ovation.

 

Izuku was confused for a moment, but then he realised he had basically just admitted to risking his own life to protect the lives of thousands of other people.

 

“T-thank you, but it’s nothing, really. It’s my fault everyone was at risk to begin with, so it’s only natural to risk my life to make sure no one else suffers for it” Izuku tried to get them to stop, but what he said only made them clap harder.

 

Izuku felt a hand on his shoulder, and turned around to see Yagi standing behind him and giving him a warm smile.

 

“Heroic acts, no matter the circumstances, should always be applauded, and you were truly a hero that day” reassured Yagi.

 

Izuku began to tear up, and quickly embraced Yagi in a hug, which the man reciprocated.

 

A couple pictures could be heard being taken, but it sounded like only two or three per person, which was surprisingly thoughtful of the press.

 

It took a little while, but eventually Izuku calmed down enough to let go of the embrace with Yagi.

 

“Thank you Yagi” thanked Izuku tearfully as he looked up at the blonde with a smile.

 

“You’re very welcome my boy” Yagi smiled back.

 

After a moment, Izuku managed to recollect himself enough to continue questioning.

 

Eventually another golden question sprouted up.

 

“What will happen to the ship? Can it be repaired?”

 

“Ah, we were going to do an experiment about that. If we do it the old fashioned way, chances are it could take months before the ship is ready to fly again, so we were going to attempt to use my quirk and see if it would repair the ship, or give me some way to repair it” answered Izuku happily, before an idea came to him.

 

“Actually, Nedzu-san, are the materials ready?” asked Izuku suddenly as he turned to the principal.

 

Nedzu gained a smirk as he realised what the boy wanted “Yes, they are ready, do you wish to put on a show?” asked Nedzu.

 

Izuku nodded “This’ll be the second time i ever use my quirk, so it’s a rare event”

 

Semi excited chatter began to spread among the reporters and his classmates, who had been allowed to watch from the back.

 

Nedzu hopped down from his chair “Very well, let’s put on a show then”

 

Izuku and the teachers walked off the stage, then watched as it sunk into the ground and disappeared below the ground.

 

Izuku now stood in front of his immense and damaged ship, surrounded by huge mounds of different materials. Nedzu had pulled in a few favours to get the resources. Of course, Nedzu did this for multiple reasons, one was because having the ship out of commission for such a long time would be way more expensive than this method, the other was simple curiosity into what the outcome would be.

 

As Izuku looked over the massive piles of materials, he closed his eyes. Over the years he had experimented with his quirk, figuring out how to activate it as well as the conditions to activate it.

 

He focused on the feeling of power, letting it flow through him as it appeared on the surface of his arms.

 

_ ‘I want a way to repair and protect my ship’ _

 

**“Responding to user’s desire. Requirements met. Preparing for construction”**

 

**“Construction ready, initiate at user command”**

 

Izuku spoke “Commence construction”

 

**“Commencing. Recommending user to stand back during construction”**

 

Just like it did the first time, the electricity leaped off his body and struck the piles of material.

 

What he didn’t expect, was for the electricity to arc to the ship itself as well, flowing through it and into the ground below it.

 

The materials began to lift into the air, coalescing into a giant ball which slowly began to glow a soft blue as it had at Dagobah, except this time it did not morph into the shape of anything, instead staying a blue orb suspended in the air.

 

Then things got stranger. Izuku’s ship began to lift into the air, the hull creaking as it did. What was strange , was the fact the engines were clearly off, which meant it was his quirk alone doing this.

 

As his ship lifted into the air, the orb began to float towards the ground where the ship had previously been.

 

As it made contact with the ground, it appeared to spread across the ground, shaping into that of a large rectangle but also spawning some kind of tower just beyond the rectangle.

 

Several moments later, the blue glow disappeared, leaving a metallic platform on the ground where the ship normally landed and a tower of some kind, which looked like an air traffic control tower at an airport.

 

Suddenly, a large orange hologram activated, bordering the platform itself, with a large 01 floating on the top.

 

Moments after, the ship began to lower again, and landed with a very audible thunk.

 

Izuku was confused, how would this repair and keep his ship safe?

 

“Midoriya? Did something go awry?” asked Nedzu as he walked up beside Izuku.

 

“I, don’t know” answered Izuku honestly.

 

But a moment after, his communicator to the ship began to buzz, signaling that Celeste was trying to contact him.

 

He pulled out the device and accepted the connection.

 

“Celeste? What’s wrong?”

 

**“Commander, I am detecting new software, and a wireless link to a new, unknown system. Your presence is required aboard the ship”**

 

Izuku was confused and turned to look at Nedzu, who shrugged and gestured for the boy to do as the AI asked.

 

Izuku quickly made his way onto the ship and up to the cockpit.

 

The instant he was sat in his chair and pointing forwards, a holographic display activated, one he had never seen before.

 

Izuku read over what it said “Hanger functions? Enter Hangar? And launch? Celeste, what is all of this?” questioned Izuku.

 

**“Unknown, i recommend selecting an option”**

 

Izuku raised an eyebrow  _ ‘If she doesn’t know, then that definitely means it was my quirk somehow’ _

 

Izuku decided to try and pressed the ‘Enter hangar’ option.

 

The instant he did, the ship shuddered, before the ground underneath the ship suddenly began to lower itself into the ground, much to the shock of Izuku and everyone watching. The ship weighed somewhere around 1000 tons, and this platform was able to carry it all.

 

When the platform stopped descending, it moved backwards, setting the ship into some form of hangar.

 

“Wow, my quirk created this?” wondered Izuku aloud with awe.

 

Suddenly the holographic screen returned, this time though the enter hangar option was replaced with a ‘return to surface’ option.

 

This time Izuku pressed the ‘Hangar functions’ option, which immediately caused a large screen to open up.

 

There were several options, from loading and unloading cargo, to system settings and most importantly, a repair option.

 

Izuku’s eyes widened when he looked over the display “Wow, this is incredible. The hangar is capable of interacting with the ship in so many different ways”

 

After a moment, Izuku pressed the repair function.

 

It seemed the hangar required a stock of materials to begin repairing the ship, but had luckily retained some of the materials used by his quirk and was able to initiate the process immediately.

 

A timer popped up a moment after, counting down from 96 hours, which meant it would be finished repairing in four days. It also meant he wouldn’t be able to sleep in his ship until then, not that he had for the last two days anyway, which was bothering him greatly.

 

Izuku sighed and got out of his chair, but not before saying one last thing to Celeste.

 

“Hey Celeste, notify me when it’s done. And don’t hesitate to call if you get lonely either, ok?”

 

**“Yes, Izuku, i will keep that in mind”**

 

Izuku smiled, before walking out of the cockpit.

 

Once out of the ship, he was able to truly take in the immense size of the underground complex his quirk had constructed.

 

It was immense, considering the fact it was able to hold the Anaconda in its entirety.

 

Izuku quickly searched for an exit, finding one easily as it was literally labelled on top of the door.

 

Izuku opened the door, only to see the highest flight of stairs he had ever encountered, which caused him to groan.

 

Luckily though, there was an elevator to the side, meaning Izuku didn’t have to tire himself out by climbing the immense staircase.

 

It took him little time before he arrived back up on the surface, exiting the tower that had been created along with the complex.

 

“Izu!” exclaimed a familiar voice, and moments after Izuku was tackled.

 

“Ooof, careful Tooru, I wasn’t gone for that long” chuckled Izuku as he gave his girlfriend a quick hug.

 

“I know, but the fact the entire ship just disappeared below the ground was a bit scary” countered Tooru.

 

“Alright, I’ll give you that one. It was pretty surreal being in the ship as it went underground” Izuku smiled as he looked at Tooru.

 

“Ah, Midoriya, there you are” Nedzu waved as he walked over to the boy and invisible girl.

 

“That was quite the show, one they’re likely going to talk about in the scientific community for a long time” chuckled Nedzu as he approached the couple.

 

Izuku smiled sheepishly “I apologise sir, but I can’t really decide what my quirk creates”

 

Nedzu waved a paw dismissively “Ah, don’t misunderstand, I am not upset about it, in fact i am very intrigued. Your quirk truly has a lot of power and potential”

 

The conversation ended as the rest of Izuku’s classmates and the press arrived, which sparked a mass of chatter.

 

They quickly finished off the press conference after that, but it wasn’t the end for Izuku. He now had to actually tell Nedzu what had damaged the ship, having previously only given a rough explanation.

  
  
  


Izuku was sitting in a conference room, along with Nedzu, Aizawa, Midnight, All Might, who was in his regular form and the rest of the faculty.

 

Nedzu began once everyone was situated and had their tea or whichever refreshment they preferred “Now, i wished to wait with this for a few more days, to allow those involved with the ship incident time to recuperate, but as we held the conference today, i decided to get everything out of the way immediately”

 

Nedzu lifted a paw to point at Izuku “The truth of the matter is, that they did not encounter a spacial anomaly while in flight. I leave the explanation up to you, Midoriya”

 

Izuku nodded and go up from his chair, going to the end of the table and placed down his communication disk at the end.

 

Izuku turned to the faculty and began “As Nedzu said, what we encountered was not a spacial anomaly in the sense i described to the press. What we actually encountered, were an alien race i have dubbed the Thargoids”

 

As he said this, the disk lit up with a projection of the Thargoids Interceptor.

 

Sharp intakes of air could be heard from those who had not seen the image before.

 

“The story is mostly the same as what I told the press, we were dragged out of Witch Space, which is the space we traverse while doing aHyperspace jump, by the Thargoid. It disabled the ship and unfortunately it was not one of the curious Thargoids, so it attacked, thankfully the ship recovered quickly and we were able to escape, but the ship sustained damage which caused the engines to sputter during the return and the subsequent crash. The reason why i ran and didn’t engage in combat, is that they are near immune to my ships weaponry and they are also capable of regeneration”

 

A different image popped up, one of the molecular structure of steel.

 

“This is the molecular structure of steel”

 

Then a secondary image appeared.

 

“And this is the biological structure of the Thargoid ships”

 

Powerloader stood up “What?! But that can’t be right! That’s a biological metal structure”

 

Izuku nodded “Yes, they’re made out of some sort of bio metal. It is extremely heat resistant, which makes me laser weaponry less effective than regular bullets would, and explosives have more of an effect, but still very little damage. As I said before, since they are biological in nature, they are also capable of regeneration”

 

The images changed to the same outline Izuku had showed on the ship.

 

“The ships have these “hearts” which power the ships and allow them to regenerate. The different ship types have different amount of hearts, the more combat oriented ones tend to have more, such as the Medusa class that joined the Interceptor”

 

The image changed to that of the Medusa class Thargoid.

 

“Their weaponry is also biological. Their main fire consists of some form of corrosive pellets, which eat away at the ships hull once the shields are down. They also have these swarms of small drones that are capable of passing through the ships shields and rip through the hull. There is also another, desperate attack they have. If one of their ships “hearts” are destroyed, they will emit several powerful beams of electricity”

 

Ectoplasm raised his hand.

 

“Yes Ectoplasm-sensei?”

 

“How do you know this happens, when you claim your weaponry doesn’t affect them”

 

Izuku nodded “Well spotted. I said my weapons don’t do much, their own weapons however…”

 

Present Mic spoke up “Wait, are you saying you’ve seen them fight each other?”

 

Izuku nodded again “Yes, i have. Their ships emit a signal, one my ship isn’t able to translate due to some kind of unknown difference, but it can still track them. I once stumbled across several Thargoid signals in one spot, curiosity got the better of me and i approached where they were. When I exited Supercruise, i found several different Thargoid ships, of different classes, engaged in combat. My theory is that their species may not be united in opinion, perhaps different factions, either way, once they finished i was free to go and take samples of the destroyed ships and get thorough scans of the ships carcasses. It was extremely lucky for me, as this will be very, very helpful in creating some form of weaponry to destroy them if the need arises, and it will eventually”

 

Nedzu raised an eyebrow “And why do you say that?”

 

Izuku turned to Nedzu with a serious expression “Because one day, they will find Earth, and unless we figure out some way to defeat them, humanity  _ will _ die”

 

The mood of the room dropped considerably.

 

Silence fell as everyone digested the information they had just been told.

 

After a few moments, Izuku sighed “Look, this might be surprising considering my... reluctance to share the technology of my ship, but I intend to reach out to Yaoyorozu’s family company and ask for help, in exchange i plan to give them hints towards completing their fusion reactor prototype, using my own as an example”

 

All Might looks confused “Why them? Why not reach out to I-Island?”

 

Izuku turns to the skinny blonde, scrutinising him “Because i have no connections to them, i have my classmate as a contact with this company, that’s why. I don’t trust the scientists of I-Island to keep their hands to themselves, especially if I go to I-Island itself”

 

All Might was quiet, before rubbing the back of his neck awkwardly, then sighing “Well, i know the head scientist of I-Island, David Shield, he’s an old friend and my support technician”

 

Izuku raised an eyebrow “And? Are you saying you’re willing to call him over? Can i even trust him if you do?”

 

All Might gives Izuku a serious look “David is an honourable man, he would never steal from you or do anything you don’t want him to”

 

Izuku kept looking at the blonde, then turned to look down at the table.

 

He sighed “I’ll think about it, thank you All Might”

 

Eyebrows raised from those who didn’t know he knew.

 

Izuku noticed this “What? You didn’t think i wouldn’t figure it out when they speak his hero name on  _ my  _ ship, a ship controlled by an AI who hears  _ everything _ ”

 

Everyone sweat dropped, and turned to Midnight.

 

Midnight looked around “What? How was i supposed to know that the AI listened in to everything? I didn’t even know the ship had an AI at the time” defended the heroine as she crossed her arms.

 

Aizawa spoke up, surprisingly, he rarely spoke up at a meeting “Midoriya was actually quite upset that we kept it a secret. He confronted us in the cockpit, and it was clear in his voice and expression that he did not appreciate it”

 

Nedzu hummed “I suppose that is understandable, i wouldn’t appreciate such a secret being withheld from me in my own home, and i doubt any of you would either”

 

The rest of the faculty nodded, they really couldn’t blame the boy.

 

Izuku looked around “Any questions before we finish off?”

 

Powerloader raised a claw.

 

“Yes Powerloader-sensei?”

 

“Would it be possible for me to have a sample of the bio metal? I have some tests in mind that might help figure out a way to break down the materials cells”

 

Izuku thought it over, before turning to Nedzu “Do you have any problem with it Sir?”

 

Nedzu hummed “I have no problem with it, and Powerloader is very knowledgeable in materials, all I request is that you, Powerloader, keep up with your duties as a teacher and hero first, understood?”

 

Powerloader nodded “Of course sir”

 

Izuku turned back to Powerloader “I’ll come by with some samples tomorrow, it takes time to separate alloys, due to their strength and structure”

 

Powerloader nodded gratefully, then began to become visibly excited, likely due to the fact he was about to get his hands on not only a biological metal alloy, but an alien biological metal alloy.

 

Izuku looked back over the faculty “Any other questions?”

 

There was one hand, from Aizawa of all people.

 

“Aizawa-sensei?”

 

“What will you do for the sports festival? Everyone already knows about you and your ship, so really there is little reason for you to be in the sports festival, but will the ship be of any use during the festival and will it even be ready for it?”

 

Izuku hadn’t thought of that “Well, the ship will be repaired in roughly four days, so it will be ready before then, as for usefulness, i could use the Scarab buggy and the Taipan fighter, but the main ship is too large to me of any much use”

 

Aizawa was quiet, as was Nedzu.

 

Then Nedzu clapped his paws “How about you do what you did during your first combat training? If you keep quiet about it, we can add you to one of the events as an obstacle, perhaps multiple if you wish?”

 

Aizawa hummed “It would also give you an opportunity to show what your ship is capable of to the heroes, so a win win over all” his signature grin spread across his face.

 

Izuku began grinning himself “I’m up for it, what do you have in mind?”

 

From there, it devolved into a slightly sadistic talk of how to incorporate Izuku’s ship in the best way to the sports festival.

  
  
  


A few hours later, and a lot of planning later, Izuku found himself walking back to the 1-A dorm.

 

He barely managed to get inside the dorm entrance before he was tackled by a set of floating clothes.

 

Tooru hugged him around the chest, since he was taller than her, thanks to a lot of time in weightlessness “Izu, there you are. What took so long?” she was wearing a set of small earrings, so he could tell she was looking at him.

 

He leaned forward and kissed her, only very slightly off her mouth, but still hitting accurately “Sorry, we began talking about something else, so it dragged on for a while”

 

Tooru hummed “Care to tell me what? Also, you’re getting a lot closer now”

 

Izuku let out a laugh “Yeah, i could tell. As for what we were talking about, sorry i can’t, it’s a secret” he held his finger over his mouth, but leaned in and whispered “If you promise to stay completely quiet about it, i might tell you later”

 

Tooru giggled, then whispered back “I have a lot of secrets, this will just be another one of them”

 

This sent shivers down Izuku’s spine “Oooh, is that so?” he grinned.

 

“JESUS FUCKING CHRIST, STOP FUCKING FLIRTING WITH EACH OTHER AND GET A ROOM”

 

Izuku and Tooru jolted and turned to see Bakugou looking at them with a furious scowl.

 

Both of them just stared at him with surprise, then Tooru spoke.

 

“What’s wrong? Jealous?” you could practically hear the smug grin.

 

Bakugou’s furious scowl turned even more angry, if that was even possible.

 

“WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU JUST SAY?!? ME?! JEALOUS OF SOME WEAK BASTARD WHO CAN’T EVEN FIGHT A VILLAIN HIMSELF WITHOUT USING A GIANT MACHINE?!? GO FUCK YOURSELF YOU SLUT!”

 

The instant the words left his mouth, Izuku surged forward and clocked Bakugou right in the face.

 

Bakugou did not fall to the ground, he flew across the room and became partially embedded in the wall.

 

Izuku was seething “Don’t you dare ever call her that again, otherwise i’ll make sure you regret it”

 

Then the door opened, and in walked Aizawa and Nedzu.

 

Nedzu smiled “Ah Midoriya, i wished to… oh my” Nedzu’s smile fell when he noticed Izuku’s furious face, then followed his vision and saw Bakugou embedded in the wall, stunned from the punch and impact.

 

Aizawa was genuinely surprised as well, but shook it off “What the hell happened here?”

 

Izuku turned to look at his teacher, then his furious expression fell and turned into one of horrified realisation.

 

“Oh my god, oh my god what did i just do, where did that even come from?” Izuku began panicking.

 

Nedzu jumped onto the sofa beside Izuku “Midoriya, calm down, can you tell us what happened?”

 

Izuku tried to calm down, but failed and couldn’t say anything coherently.

 

Tooru quickly walked over and hugged the boy.

 

She decided to explain “Bakugou yelled at us for showing affection with each other, i teasingly asked if he was jealous, he got even angrier than normal and berated Izuku first, saying demeaning things, then called me a slut. Izuku got mad and punched him in the face, sending him into the wall”

 

Aizawa’s eyes widened “Wait, Midoriya sent Bakugou into the wall with a single punch?”

 

Tooru nodded, only visible thanks to her earrings “I think it’s thanks to all the training he’s done in the increased gravity like we tried”

 

Aizawa had forgotten about that, but shook of his shock.

 

He turned to Izuku “Midoriya, i don’t condone you punching your classmate, but this isn’t the first time Bakugou has done something like this and you obviously regret it, so i’ll overlook it this time” he then walked over to Bakugou, pulled him out of the wall and waited until he was coherent again.

 

“I don’t know who you think you are Bakugou, but if you don’t shape up and stop acting like a spoiled brat, i will expel you. Heroes don’t act like this, villains do. Let that sink in” Bakugou’s scowl turned into a surprised expression, but quickly returned to his usual scowl.

 

He scoffed “Fine” then walked out to go to the infirmary, he would never openly admit it, but Izuku hit very hard.

 

Nedzu watched this happen without saying anything “I’ve known you for a while now Midoriya, and you’re not the type to just assault someone. I can’t quite blame you for reacting the way you did, but you need to get a handle on it. If you explode anytime someone bad mouths Hagakure-san, then you might end up dead one day”

 

Izuku nodded solemnly “I’m sorry sir”

 

Nedzu waved dismissively “No need to apologise, i know how… starved of love you’ve been through you life, so i cannot rightly blame you for lashing out when someone says something like that to the person whom you love and loves you. Just let this be a reminder for the future”

 

Nedzu hopped off the couch “Now, i wished to speak to you about something, but i suppose it will have to wait. I wish you a pleasant evening going forwards” Nedzu gave Izuku a kind smile, then turned on his heel and walked out of the building.

 

Aizawa stayed though “Are you ok problem child?”

 

Izuku was quiet for a moment then nodded “I-I think i’m ok, i’m sorry for the trouble”

 

Aizawa shook his head and put a hand on Izuku’s head “You’ve had a tough life, i would’ve been surprised if it didn’t have any negative impacts on you. You’re human, we all are, and humans make mistakes, but we learn from them and become better as a result. I hope you take that to heart” Aizawa ruffled his hair, then walked towards the door.

 

He grabbed the door handle” Oh, and don’t worry about the wall, Cementos can repair it easily” he then left the building, leaving Izuku and Tooru standing awkwardly in the middle of the common area.

 

Izuku turned to Tooru “Thank you for talking for me”

 

Tooru kissed him on the nose “You’re welcome”

 

“Holy shit, what happened?!”

 

Izuku and Tooru turned towards the stairway, where the shout came from.

 

Standing in the hallway, was several of their classmates, all staring between them and the broken wall.

 

Izuku laughed nervously, it was going to be a long evening.


	11. It Has Arrived

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Final announcement on this fic.

Guess what guys?

 

The first chapter of the Interstellar hero rewrite has been released, and while it is short, i hope you can live with this teaser for things to come ;)

 

Hope you'll enjoy the rewrite, because i am enjoying it so far myself.

 

Have a good day/night everyone, and i'll see you all around. Toodles :D

**Author's Note:**

> Link to the hub discord I frequent. This is a large collection of writers and fic enthusiasts run by the writer of Total Command alongside several other “bigger” writers. If you’re interesting in hanging out or just saying hi, then you’re welcome to come along: [Discord](https://discord.gg/XGXkJT2)


End file.
